Um Vizinho Perfeito
by Lenita Hiko
Summary: Frio, montanhas... cenário perfeito pra um lindo, ardente e tempestuoso amor. Terá hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**Esclarecimento**

_Esse fanfic não é de minha autoria. Bom, explicarei melhor._

_A história não é minha e sim de Nicola Mackenzie._

_O livro "Um Vizinho Perfeito", o qual eu pego pra fazer o fic, já foi lido por mim há muito tempo, em 2004 ou 2005. Na época, nem sabia o que era fanfic._

_Quando descobri, em 2006, o que era fanfic, surgiu a idéia de passar essa história pra um fic. Porém, não sabia se podia, até que li alguns fics que são feitos em cima de um livro, como esse que tô fazendo._

_Bom, a história vai ser igualzinha, mas vou modificar algumas coisitas. Na verdade, vou acrescentar. _

_As características físicas dos personagens tem nada a ver com os de Rin e Sesshy. Então, lógico, vou mudar quando falar na história. Entre outras coisas que, quando for passando os capítulos, falarei u.u_

_Por enquanto é só... Ah! Como não achei personagens de Inuyasha pra substituir alguns do livro, coloquei outros nomes que não estão no anime. Portanto, não achem estranho quando lerem um nome que não faz parte de Inuyasha. Hehe_

_E imaginem que Rin tem uns 22 e Sesshoumaru 27. ;)_

_Bom, divirtam-se! :D_

* * *

**_Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi_**.

* * *

**Um Vizinho Perfeito**

**Capítulo I**

Rin Koyoma leu com interesse o nome do destinatário no envelope que iria entregar em seguida. Não precisava se esforçar muito para adivinhar o que aquele homem fazia sozinho nas montanhas de Daisetsu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que a televisão noticiara semanas atrás.

Sesshoumaru Yokoyama passava por um período de grande sofrimento, e agora, com certeza, estava se escondendo por uns tempos naquele local deserto, até considerar-se pronto pra enfrentar novamente o mundo. Ela não o culpava por buscar um pouco de isolamento nas terras da antiga Fazenda do Velho Myouga. Faria o mesmo se tivesse sido abandonada pelo noivo...

Preparou seu pequeno avião anfíbio para o pouso e aterrissou na margem do rio, perto de um pequeno ancoradouro. Olhou em volta e suspirou. Não havia ninguém ali para recebê-la.

Rin resignou-se. Apesar da fria acolhida, pelo menos podia apreciar a beleza do lugar. O novo morador reformara completamente o velho bangalô, tornando-o ainda mais aconchegante. Estava tudo tão convidativo que ela correu para tocar a sineta, curiosa de ver mais detalhes da reforma.

Entretanto, ninguém apareceu. Onde estaria Sesshoumaru?

Deu a volta na casa e admirou os canteiros recém-plantados de margaridas brancas e amarelas e de outras flores da estação. Era tudo tão bonito que parou por um momento para apreciar a natureza e o silêncio.

Naquele instante, ouviu golpes de machado vindos da floresta, o que a fez entrar na mata. Lá havia uma grande pilha de madeira cortada, indicando que ele pensava em permanecer na casa por uma longa temporada.

Rin parou a certa distância e ficou observando-o. Sesshoumaru era muito mais bonito em pessoa do que na televisão. Os cabelos prateados e longos estavam mais brilhantes por causa do sol.

De repente, Sesshoumaru voltou-se para colocar mais duas achas de lenha na pilha. E imediatamente a viu!

- Quem diabo é você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, parecendo irritado.

Rin teve de engolir em seco, antes de responder. Aquele homem impressionava muito mais pessoalmente do que na televisão.

- Sou o carteiro – declarou ela, sorrindo da forma mais cativante possível. – Tenho uma correspondência para você.

Estendeu-lhe a carta, e Sesshoumaru foi a seu encontro.

- Suponho que saiba quem sou.

- Claro. Sesshoumaru Yokoyama. Tenho de ler os nomes para entregar a correspondência – afirmou Rin, ainda sorrindo.

Algumas mechas de seus longos cabelos lisos e negros haviam escapado do boné que ela usava. Então, apreoveitou aquele momento para ajeitá-los, pois não sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

Sesshoumaru guardou a correspondência num bolso sem abri-la, comportando-se de modo completamente diferente dos destinatários habituais, que abriam de imediato as cartas.

- Vou instalar uma caixa de correspondência em frente ao ancoradouro – anunciou ele, sem agradecer. – Assim, da próxima vez, basta deixar as cartas lá.

Rin gelou por dentro.

- Não me importo de entregar pessoalmente as cartas. Gosto de ver se todos estão bem ou se precisam de alguma coisa. E posso trazer suprimentos, além da correspondência. Se quiser algo, é só me avisar...

- Não vou precisar de nada – ele falou, incisivo.

- Oh! – ela exclamou, decepcionada. Depois, recuperando o bom humor, acrescentou – Bem, já é meio-dia. Eu geralmente lancho em seu ancoradouro.

Fez uma pausa, esperando de Sesshoumaru o convite para o almoço, mas ele não o concretizou. A situação seria engraçada, se não fosse incômoda. Ela queria ficar, ele estava ansioso para que se fosse.

Aquilo deixou Rin ainda mais curiosa e interessada. Aquele homem precisava de ajuda.

A noiva não devia tê-lo abandonado, Rin pensou, indignada. Devia ter ficado ao lado dele no julgamento, e não se afastado para depois atirar-se em seus braços quando fora considerado inocente.

Durante o julgamento, toda a imprensa divulgara a história da vida de Sesshoumaru. Pelos jornais, Rin ficara sabendo que ele era órfão e que se esforçara muito para chegar à faculdade de engenharia.

Após vários anos de sucesso, chegara à posição de gerente-geral. Foi nessa época que a empresa em que ele trabalhava, a Babs, fora comprada por uma companhia maior. Decorrido pouco tempo, um ponte caíra, ferindo gravemente três operários. Sesshoumaru fora acusado de substituir material bom por outro, de qualidade inferior.

Depois de um ano e meio de investigações e de um lento julgamento, sua inocência fora provada. Os agentes descobriram que fora o filho do dono da empresa, irmão da noiva de Sesshoumaru, que fizera a substituição, embolsando a diferença nos preços e alterando os dados para culpar Sesshoumaru.

Durante todo o tempo de angústia, entretanto, Sesshoumaru não deixara nenhuma de suas emoções transparecer, agindo com uma classe impecável.

- Não pode achar outro lugar? – indagou Sesshoumaru, interrompendo as reflexões de Rin.

- Outro lugar... Ah, para lanchar! Esperava que me convidasse. Há algo cheirando maravilhosamente bem em sua cozinha.

Rin decidira que ele tinha de ter um amigo, e esse amigo deveria ser ela.

- Sinto muito, mas...

- Venho aqui geralmente às terças e sextas, e sempre almoço no ancoradouro – interroumpeu ela.

- Mas não pretendo convidá-la para almoçar...

Rin deu meia-volta, retornou para o ancoradouro e subiu no avião. Não precisava de ordens para partir, já se sentia suficientemente insultada. Grande parte de sua compaixão acabara naquele momento.

No entanto, acabou decidindo comer ali no cais, contrariando a vontade de Sesshoumaru. Afinal de contas, lanchava ali todas as terças e sextas, sempre que o tempo permitia. Dando de ombros, pegou a sacola plástica do lanche e desceu novamente do avião.

Sesshoumaru estava na porta da frente do bangalô, observando-a, porém Rin não se deixou intimidar. Acomodou-se na beira do ancoradouro, tirou o sanduíche e a limonada da sacola e acenou para ele, num desafio. Em seguida, passou a concentrar-se na comida.

Suspirou ao se levantar para voltar ao avião. Se fosse outro homem, não se preocuparia tanto, mas aquele...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin sobrevoou o pequeno campo de pouso perto da casa em que morava com o irmão. Certificou-se de que não havia nenhum animal por ali e depois preparou-se para aterrissar.

Amava aquela região, que se estendia desde as montanhas, no leste, com depressões que atingiam dois mil metros.

Nascera em Nagoya, mas deixara aquele Estado havia dois anos, quando ganhara a vaga para entregar a correspondência naquela remota região das florestas nacionais.

Quando crianças, ela e Yahiko, seu irmão, adoravam passar as férias ali com o tio, um ermitão que construíra aquela casa enquanto trabalhava em uma mina abandonada, em busca de ouro. Estranhamente, encontraram um sacola com pepitas na casa após sua morte. Como, porém, nada mais foi achado na mina, todo mundo quisera saber onde ele descobrira tanto ouro.

Ao chegar, seu irmão não estava. Jogou os mantimentos que trouxera para o fim de semana na cama e voltou ao campo de pouso para pegar mais coisas. Quando acabou tudo, resolveu fazer rosbife ao molho madeira para o jantar.

No fim da tarde, quando acabou a tarefa, Rin disse para si mesma:

- Meu rosbife ficou tão bom quanto o seu, Sesshoumaru!

- Falando sozinha? Este é o primeiro sinal de loucura - ironizou o irmão, entrando em casa naquele momento - Como foi a viagem?

- Como sempre – respondeu, enquanto tirava a assadeira do forno.

- O que acha de cortar meu cabelo? Já está muito comprido, quase não posso enxergar – exagerou o irmão, do banheiro, enquanto lavava o rosto.

- Pode esperar até depois do jantar?

- Pelo aroma da comida, quero comer já! – disse ele, vindo do banheiro e sentando-se imediatamente à mesa. Rin colocou a travessa de rosbife ao molho madeira na mesa.

Jantaram conversando sobre trivialidades. Quando estavam lavando a louça, Yahiko perguntou:

- De quem você falava quando cheguei?

- Falava de nosso novo vizinho. Ele se chama Sesshoumaru Yokoyama.

- Esse nome não me é estranho...

- Não se lembra de um reportagem no suplemento de domingo, há alguns meses? Ele era o engenheiro...

- Ah, sim! Foi acusado responsável pela queda daquela ponte.

- Bem, Sesshoumaru agora está morando no bangalô do velho Myouga.

- Não diga! Outro patinho feio, outra alma ferida a quem você, minha queria irmã, deve consolar e amparar, até que esteja pronto para enfrentar o mundo novamente.

- Sesshoumaru não parece nenhum patinho feio. Aliás, está muito mais para urso selvagem do que pra qualquer outra coisa. Ele é assustador! – afirmou Rin, rindo.

- Ah, já entendi! Você e ele... – o irmão arriscou, logo após uma pausa.

Terminaram de lavar a louça e Rin foi cortar o cabelo do irmão. Após terminar, ele foi tomar banho, e depois de colocar mais lenha na lareira, Rin acomodou-se na velha cadeira de balanço. Conhecia muito bem o bangalô em que Sesshoumaru estava instalado. Fora lá com frequência no último outono, quando o velho Myouga partira para um asilo por insistência da família. A casa ficara vazia e esquecida durante todo o inverno, e no início da primavera tudo se achava praticamente destruído. Havia uma lareira na sala principal, lembrava-se, e um pequeno corredor dali até a cozinha. No corredor ficava o espaçoso depósito de lenha.

Enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha, Yahiko entrou na sala e aboletou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira. Ao perceber o ar meditativo da irmã, indagou-lhe:

- Afinal, houve alguma coisa entre você e o novo morador das redondezas?

- Não, nada – respondeu ela, um tanto surpresa com a pergunta inesperada. – Apenas estou preocupada com ele. Não parece em condições de ficar sozinho. Está muito... muito vulnerável.

- Escute, minha irmã, sei que não é de minha conta, mas você não sabe nada sobre esse homem, exceto aquilo que leu nos jornais. Não desperdice seus bons sentimentos com alguém que realmente não conhece.

- Yahiko...

- Ele pode não ter feito nada de ilegal, porém, pelo que me consta, pode muito bem ser um oportunista, ou um caçador de fortunas. Já pensou nisso?

Rin encarou o irmão, chocada. De fato, jamais pensara naquela possibilidade.

- Está vendo? – Yahiko continuou – Você sempre vê o lado bom das pessoas e nunca suspeita que elas tenham segundas intenções. Gostaria que encontrasse alguém a sua altura. Ele, com certeza, não a merece.

- Não se preocupe, pois não vou cair como um patinho na lábia dele – Rin tranquilizou o irmão – Mas Sesshoumaru pode contar com minha amizade.

Se ela não pudesse ajudá-lo, teria de descobrir alguém que o fizesse. Talvez Yahiko estivesse certo. Quem sabe fosse melhor se afastar, para que Sesshoumaru encontrasse seu próprio caminho de volta a civilização, pensou.

Quando deixou a casa de Yahiko, porém, não resistiu em passar na casa de Sesshoumaru. Aquele homem já ocupava demais seus pensamentos.

Dessa vez ele foi mais afável com sua chegada. Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um rápido sorriso.

- Queria saber se você realmente não precisa de nada mesmo.

- Juro pra você que não – ele falou, meio irônico.

Rin suspirou.

- Bem, agora tenho de ir. Tentarei não perturbá-lo de novo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, amarre um fita vermelha na caixa do correio ou deixe um bilhete. Continuarei vindo aqui, mesmo que não haja nenhuma correspondência.

- Tudo vai ficar bem comigo! – falou ele, de modo meio rude.

- Ótimo! – despediu-se Rin, subindo no avião e ligando o motor.

- Qual seu nome? – ele gritou do lado de fora.

- O quê? – ela voltou à porta para poder escutá-lo

- Seu nome. Qual é seu nome?

- Rin Koyoma.

Sorriu, sem saber se ele escutara ou não. Acenando, fechou a porta de avião e taxiou para decolar.

* * *

**Bom, como alguns podem perceber, eu respostei a história e, por isso, perdi os reviews :'(:'(:'(**

**Tava meio difícil de entender, tava confuso... até eu mesma fiquei meio confusa quando fui reler :P**

**Então, para uma melhor leitura, cá está a fic respostada. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin ouviu um som diferente no motor do avião. Deduzindo que havia um problema num dos cilindros, resolveu que era melhor aterrissar para tentar consertar o defeito. Quando contornasse a montanha, estaria sobrevoando o bagalô de Sesshoumaru. Poderia pousar e pedir-lhe a caminhonete emprestada para levar o soro até a casa dos Yamanaka. Lembrando-se, porém, de como Sesshoumaru se comportara, mudou de idéia. Não queria encontrá-lo novamente. Talvez conseguisse manter o avião no ar até a propriedade seguinte à dele.

Ignorando as medidas de segurança, fez uma curva por cima do vale em vez de cruzar pela montanha. Contudo, cinco minutos depois, viu que cometera um erro. A pressão aumentara, o motor tossiu, parou por um instante, levando dois longos segundos para pegar outra vez.

Apavorada, Rin conseguiu fazer o avião planar até a fazendola de Sesshoumaru. Em poucos minutos, chegava ao pequeno cais. Naturalmente, ele não correria a seu encontro para cumprimentá-la ou pegar a correspondência.

Depois de procurar por ele durante alguns minutos, começou a ficar realmente irritada. Precisava dele! Onde estaria?! Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, correndo. Rin ficou parada. Ele era realmente maravilhoso. Enquanto corria, o cabelo esvoaçava, como chamas lançadas no ar. Vestia um short de malha, que punha em destaque os músculos fortes das pernas.

Num instante ele venceu o espaço que os separava, parando à frente dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, aflito.

- Estou – Rin enrubesceu, vendo que ele a examinava de alto a baixo.

Definitivamente, aquele homem a afetava. Ela tremia, e a pele de seu rosto ardia como se estivesse em brasas. Tinha ímpetos de atirar-se nos braços dele.

Por fim, perturbada, desviu o olhar.

- Ouvi seu motor falhar – ele afirmou – Deu um estalo e logo após parou.

Rin perguntou-se se ele estaria mesmo preocupado com ela ou com a idéia de ter equipes de salvamento e repórteres invadindo-lhe a propriedade.

- É verdade – admitiu – Mas felizmente já estava descendo e pude planar para aterrissar. Penso que um dos cilindros...

- Você não testa o motor antes de decolar? – ele a interrompeu, ansioso.

- Testo, claro! – respondeu, indigana. Não precisava de uma aula de como cuidar de seu avião. – Você poderia me emprestar sua caminhonete?

- E quem lhe disse que tenho caminhonete?

Rin deu de ombros e foi até o avião, para apanhar o pacote com o soro que precisava entregar aos Yamanaka.

- Não importa. Estou precisando de um meio de transporte qualquer. Tenho de entregar um remédio.

- Pois eu não tenho nenhuma condução.

- Não tem nenhum meio de transporte?! Como trouxe o material de construção para reformar a casa? Como vai ao armazém comprar suprimentos? – Pôs uma das mãos no quadril e encarou-o, indignada. Sesshoumaru estava muito perto dela, tanto que ela podia ver as gotas de suor escorrendo-lhe pela testa e caindo no peitoral. Ele irradiava calor!

-Trouxe o material de helicóptero. E comprei mantimentos para durar um verão inteiro – explicou, impaciente. – Pra que é o soro? Picada de cobra? Quem foi picado?

- Não foi cobra, e sim inseto. O sobrinho dos Yamanaka está com problema de alergia. Pediram-me então para trazer medicamentos. Preciso consertar o avião para chegar à casa dos Yamanaka.

- tenho um cavalo – informou Sesshoumaru – Eu uso quando necessito ir ao armazém. Qual a distância daqui até lá?

- A casa fica logo após a curva do rio. Talvez consiga consertar o defeito do avião. Será mais rápido, se for algo que eu possa fazer. Quem sabe é apenas um fio solto? – falou, esperançosa.

- Calculo que seja mais do que isso.

- Eu também – sussurou ela, num suspiro. – Mas demoraria muito para ir a pé.

- Já disse que pode usar o cavalo. Ele cobre essa distância em uma hora.

- Não sei andar a cavalo.

- Qualquer pessoa pode andar a cavalo.

- Não me dou muito bem com cavalos. Um deles me derrubou e ainda teve a audácia de me pisotear! – Rin tentou sorrir.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada ao vê-la rumar novamente para o avião. Rin examinou o motor com perícia e habilidade, para depois deduzir, com desgosto:

- Não há remédio. É no sistema de gás, e não há como consertar rapidamente. – Olhou para Sesshoumaru e acrescentou: - Você vai ter que ir à cavalo. Sabe aplicar injeções?

- Não, e não pretendo aprender fazendo uma criança de cobaia.

- Realmente, seria muito arriscado – concordou, desesperada, porém incapaz de encontrar uma solução. – Tenho que tentar alcançar o próximo posto de segurança e ver se descubro alguém com noção de primeiros socorros. Se tiverem um helicóp...

- Podemos ir juntos. Seguro você pra não cair. – Sesshoumaru disse, com um meio sorriso quase imperceptível.

Rin hesitou. Olhou para o avião, em seguida para o relógio e enfim assentiu:

- Está certo, vamos lá!

Enquanto Sesshoumaru preparava o cavalo, Rin esperava no portão.

Quando ele voltou, ela montou no animal com a ajuda dele, mantendo ambas as pernas no mesmo lado.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela.

- Passe uma das pernas para o outro lado - ele falou.

Ela obedeceu e, em seguida, Sesshoumaru também montou, ficando encostado às costas delas. Logo o cavalo estava em marcha, e as pernar de Sesshoumaru roçavam as de Rin, deixando-a sem ar de tão perturbada.

Rin sentia Sesshoumaru cavalgar no mesmo ritmo que ela e não podia deixar de pensar no quanto ele era másculo com aqueles músculos fortes e aquele peito largo.

Para sua sorte, nos primeiros vinte minutos, Rin ainda se mostrava dominada pelos temores infantis. Contudo, aos poucos afastou-os, convencendo-se de que o cavalo era manso e que Sesshoumaru podia dominá-lo perfeitamente. Então, pôs-se a respirar de forma normal.

Passou os vinte minutos seguintes observando a floresta e a paisagem. Relaxando mais, sentiu a proximidade de Sesshoumaru.

Rin começou a sonhar acordada. Via-se raptada por um atraente fora-da-lei, que a levava para um lugar nunca explorado anteriormente. Lá ele faria dela sua noiva eterna, numa festa partilhada com todos os outros fora-da-lei, que comeriam e beberiam à sua felicidade. No fim da festa, ele a carregaria para dentro de um tenda, e numa cama feita de peles lhe diria...

- Não durma! – Sesshoumaru a despertou.

- Não vou dormir... não esta noite. – Rin sussurrou, sonhadora.

- Estou falando sobre este momento. Você tá pesada. – ele falou asperamente. (N/A: Que insensibilidade do Sesshy...¬¬)

Rin aprumou-se na sela, assustada com o animal, que iniciava um galope, e com Sesshoumaru.

Ao perceber-lhe o medo, ele perguntou:

- O que há com você?

- Desculpe... Estava sonhando acordada e... Nem vi que me encontrava quase caindo sobre você. Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, procurando tranquilizá-lo.

- É melhor pararmos um pouco para Ranger descansar – Sesshoumaru anunciou, puxando a rédea.

Ele saltou e logo após ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Nos primeiros instantes no chão, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Foi Rin quem falou primeiro:

- Esse é o nome dele?

Sesshoumaru desatrelou as rédeas, guiou o animal até um lugar onde havia grama e depois respondeu:

- Sim.

- Ele parece ser dócil... – ela afirmou - ...como você.

- Não invente qualidades pra mim. – ele falou com rudeza. Em seguida sentou-se, tirou dois sanduíches da sacola e mandou-a sentar-se também.

- Não estou errada. Posso ver por mim mesma que não estou – murmurou, aceitando o sanduíche de rosbife que ele lhe oferecia. – Foi uma excelente idéia trazer os sanduíches. Deve ter deduzido que não tive tempo de lanchar hoje, porque tive que ir ao outro lado falar com o médico, antes de ter parado em sua casa. Muito obrigada – acrescentou ela, decidida a mostrar gratidão.

Comeram em silêncio, e logo em seguida Rin falou:

- É melhor irmos. O soro... – E se pôs em pé. Mas, naquele momento, Sesshoumaru se levantava, e seus lábios ficaram muito próximos, a ponto de ela sentir-lhe a respiração.

Então, ele inclinou-se, segurando-a pelos braços e a beijou com delicadeza, porém com desejo. No entanto, aquilo durou apenas um segundo, pois Sesshoumaru se afastou de repente.

- Queria fazer isso desde que a vi pela primeira vez – ele confessou, zangado consigo mesmo.

- Fora-da-lei! – Rin exclamou, sonhadora, afagando-lhe o rosto – Robin Hood das florestas.

- Não sou um herói de ficção.

- Eu sei – murmurou, passando-lhe a mão pelos cabelos prateados e aproximando-se.

Aquele beijo fora a realização de tudo com que sonhara durante toda a vida: excitante, selvagem, assustador, gentil, doce, maravilhoso...

Sesshoumaru colou outra vez os lábios aos dela, dessa vez disposto a conhecer-lhe todos os segredos. Rin retribuiu o carinho. Enquanto suas línguas se tocavam e dançavam ao mesmo ritmo, ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos, aspirando-lhe o cheiro másculo. Ao mesmo tempo, Sesshoumaru passava as mãos por suas costas, percorrendo-as da cintura aos ombros, até provocar-lhe arrepios de paixão.

De súbito, no entanto, ele se afastou.

- É melhor continuarmos a viagem.

- Sim – Rin concordou, ainda abalada.

Em silêncio, montaram no cavalo.

- Agrade-o – Sesshoumaru solicitou-lhe com gentileza, alisando também o dorso do animal por trás dela. – Ele gosta disso. Os homens gostam de ser acariciados da mesma forma que as mulheres. Da forma que você me tocou.

- Você gostou? – Rin indagou.

- Sim. Mas temos de entregar o soro – lembrou-lhe ele, pondo o cavalo em movimento.

- Você falou que levaríamos apenas uma hora. – Rin interpelou-o, olhando o relógio. Eram quase quatro horas, e eles ainda continuavam na mesma marcha.

As sombras estavam tomando conta de tudo, pois o sol já declinava no horizonte. Teriam de fazer certo esforço para localizar a casa dos Yamanaka, e ela nem queria imaginar como seria a viagem de volta através da floresta completamente às escuras.

O pior era que teria de passar a noite na casa de Sesshoumaru. Só de pensar naquilo, sentia o coração bater acelerado no peito.

- Estamos chegando – Sesshoumaru falou finalmente, assim que ultrapassaram a curva do rio. De fato, naquele momento era possível avistar a distância a casa dos Yamanaka.

- Ali está o Yamanaka-sama, saindo de casa. Deve ter nos visto.

- Salvo pelo gongo – murmurou ele, seco.

- Na hora certa – Rin complementou, permitindo que Sesshoumaru a ajudasse a descer do cavalo.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram! – o Yamanaka-sama correu para cumprimentá-los – Shippou está piorando. Os inchaços estão aumentando. Acabamos de falar com o médico. Se Shippou não melhorar com o soro, terá que ir para o hospital.

- Eis aqui o remédio – Rin afirmou, procurando o pacote na sacola de Sesshoumaru e entregou ao Yamanaka-sama – Olá, Mino! – acrescentou, saudando uma senhora que se aproximava.

Sesshoumaru amarrou o cavalo numa árvore e acompanhou Rin e o Yamanaka-sama até a casa.

O garoto, que devia ter mais ou menos seis anos, achava-se deitado num dos sofás. Obviamente sentia dor. Seu rosto estava irreconhecível de tão inchado, os olhos quase quase desaparecendo em meio às bochechas. Respirava com dificuldade.

- Olá, Shippou! Trouxe algo que vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor – Rin falou, tentando passar um pouco de ânimo ao garoto. – Vou ter que aplicar umas injeções e vai doer um pouquinho. Onde você prefere levar as picadas, no braço ou no bumbum?

- Quantas são? – indagou o menino, com voz fraca.

- Duas – respondeu ela, sincera.

- No braço – ele escolheu.

Rin assentiu e preparou as seringas. Em menos de um minuto deu as injeções no garoto.

- Mostre-me as picadas para colocar remédio nelas também - pediu ela a Shippou, abrindo um frasco.

Ele obedeceu, e logo após Rin ter passado o líquido, o menino já se sentia bem melhor, caindo num sono tranquilo. Não podiam fazer mais nada senão esperar pelo efeito do soro.

Mino aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e apresentou-se:

- Sou Yamanaka Mino.

- Meu nome é Yokoyama Sesshoumaru e moro duas montanhas ao norte. – E apontou no rumo da casa.

- Notei que vieram a cavalo - a mulher observou.

- Rin teve problemas com o avião e parou em minha fazendinha. Então, eu a trouxe a cavalo. – justificou.

Rin levantou-se do tapete ao lado do menino.

- Viram o monstro em que ele me fez montar?! - brincou, com jeito de assustada, e os três companheiros do garoto riram.

- Vamos tomar um café – Mino convidou, guiando-os em direção à sala de jantar. – Sesshoumaru, este é meu marido, Hajime. Sesshoumaru está morando na casa de Myouga. – informou ao marido.

Os dois homens se cumprimentaram, e Hajime agradeceu a Sesshoumaru por ter trazido Rin.

- Foi uma experiência muito instrutiva. Nunca havia visto alguém com tanto medo de cavalo. Foi uma luta convencê-la a montar - Sesshoumaru contou, muito à vontade.

- Não é exatamente assim... Acontece que há muitos anos fiz um pacto com os cavalos. Ficaria longe das costas deles e, em troca, ficariam longe das minhas.

Fitou Sesshoumaru com gratidão. De certo modo, esperara que agisse de modo impaciente, porém, em vez disso, ele se comportava como um perfeito cavalheiro, muito educado e gentil.

- Não me interessa como chegou, pois o importante é que veio – falou Mino. Depois diridiu-se a Sesshoumaru: - Rin é nosso anjo da guarda. Toma conta de todos nós.

- Lembra-se de meu primeiro chamado de emergência? Foi um desastre! Era meu primeiro mês de serviço. Tive que voar para buscar uma mulher grávida, cujo bebê decidiu nascer antes da hora. Levei-a para o hospital, porém quase não deu tempo. Foi aí que decidi aprender a lidar com todo tipo de situação e fiz um curso de primeiros socorros – recordou ela, explicando a Sesshoumaru.

- Entendo – disse ele, com verdadeira admiração.

Depois de tomarem café e conversarem sobre o tempo e outra amenidades, Rin julgou que era hora de irem.

- É melhor voltarmos – falou pra Sesshoumaru.

-Oh, vocês não podem! – Mino protestou. – É muito tarde. Vão ter que passar a noite conosco.

- Temos lugar suficiente para todos – Hajime assegurou. – Os dois sofás viram camas. Um de vocês pode dormir no quarto de Shippou.

Rin imediatamente aceitou a sugestão. Era melhor dormir ali do que na casa de Sesshoumaru, onde estaria a sós com ele.

- Sesshoumaru pode ficar com o quarto. Vou dormir no sofá e tomar conta de Shippou durante a noite – decidiu ela.

- Durmo na sala. Você fica com o quarto – Sesshoumaru contestou, autoritário.

- Não, seria melhor se eu ficasse com Shippou – Rin insistiu.

Hajime e mino se entreolharam.

- É... acho melhor levar Shippou para o quarto. Lá ele dormirá melhor. É logo à direita do meu e poderei ouvi-lo perfeitamente se precisar de algo – Mino interveio, dando por encerrada a discussão. – Mas agora vou preparar o jantar. Devem estar morrendo de fome.

- Vou ajudar – Rin ofereceu-se, seguindo Mino até a cozinha e evitando o olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Você está reformando a casa de Myouga para o inverno? – Hajime perguntou a Sesshoumaru, quando as duas mulheres estavam saindo.

Rin não teve chance de ouvir a resposta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Após Rin haver alimentado Shippou com algumas colheres de sopa e ter-lhe passado mais remédio nas picadas, Sesshoumaru carregou o garoto para o quarto, onde Mino já preparara a cama.

Rin observou Sesshoumaru carregar o menino com uma familiaridade incrível. Tinha braços fortes, despertando confiança na criança. Seria um bom pai, com certeza. E também seria um exemplo para os filhos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin e Sesshoumaru conversaram com os Yamanaka por algum tempo, antes de irem dormir. As mulheres deram uma última olhada em Shippou, verificando que ele realmente melhorara um pouco.

Ao retornar à sala, Rin notou que do pequeno sofá em que Shippou estava deitado fora feita uma cama para ela, e do sofá maior para Sesshoumaru, que se banhava naquele momento.

Ficou folheando uma revista, esperando-o desocupar o banheiro. Não via a hora de tomar banho também.

Quando Sesshoumaru reapareceu, Rin ficou boquiaberta diante da imagem incrivelmente máscula a sua frente. Ele trajava apenas um jeans e uma camiseta branca, que deixava à mostra o tórax tentador, largo e forte. Seus braços eram um convite a um abraço carinhoso e apaixonado.

Ele sorriu para ela, e o coração de Rin bateu mais forte. Aquele sorriso a enlouquecia! Subitamente, teve medo de que Sesshoumaru nunca aprendesse o que era amar e ser amado, embora soubesse que não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da cama e tocou de leve a fivela da calça, olhando para ela com uma fisionomia divertida. Virando-se, Rin levantou-se rapidamente e foi para o banheiro, só conseguindo recuperar a calma no meio do caminho, embora continuasse a pintar na imaginação quadros de um tórax forte e quadris estreitos que a acompanharam durante todo o banho.

Quando Rin voltou, Sesshoumaru já se encontrava embaixo das cobertas. A sala estava às escuras, a não ser pelo fogo que ele acendera.

Rin vestia a camisola que Mino lhe cedera. Hajime emprestara um pijama a Sesshoumaru, que preferira não usá-lo, e ela estava bem consciente do fato.

Depois de se deitar, Rin olhou para o fogo. Estava tão cansada que todos os músculos lhe doíam, mas não conseguia dormir. Fechando os olhos decidida, tentou cantar algumas músicas para si mesma, mas só podia se lembrar de cantigas de amor, o que a deixava ainda mais inquieta.

Fitava as chamas da lareira e suspirava, infeliz, louca para que a noite acabasse. De repente, ouviu um barulho e notou que Sesshoumaru se levantara. Para sua surpresa, ele veio a seu encontro. Não sabia se devia protestar ou cair nos braços dele, e ainda meditava sobre o que fazer quando ele parou a sua frente.

- Vire-se – pediu ele, com delicadeza.

Rin encarou-o, incapaz de adivinhar-lhe as intenções. O corpo dele, delineado contra a luz do fogo, fazia com que sua pele parecesse de bronze.

- Vou lhe fazer uma massagem. Provavelmente, está se sentindo dolorida depois de andar a cavalo. Vire-se de bruços – pediu ele.

Ela obedeceu de imediato. Assim que Sesshoumaru começou a fazer massagem com mãos fortes, sentiu-se melhor. Ele massageou-lhe o pescoço, a coluna vertebral, as costas, milímetro por milímetro. Gradualmente, Rin foi relaxando.

- Vou dormir agora. Pode parar, se quiser – ela sussurrou. – Obrigada, eu tava mesmo precisando.

- De nada. – ele respondeu, sem parar a massagem. Puxou as cobertas mais para baixo e massageou-lhe os quadris, a parte do corpo mais atingida com a longa cavalgada.

Rin suspirou, liberando naquele suspiro todas as tensões que ainda lhe restavam no corpo.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo que relaxava, ia ficando alerta com relação a Sesshoumaru. A massagem ia se transformando aos poucos em carícia, e aquilo a inquietava. Instintivamente, voltou-se para ele.

Sesshoumaru continuou a afagá-la com movimentos cada vez mais sensuais. Suas mãos passeavam dos ombros para os braços ou para o pescoço, ocasionalmente chegando à cintura. Enfim, pegou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas e acarinhou-lhe cada dedo, para em seguida prendê-los todos entre os seus.

- Quem é você que me faz esquecer tudo por que passei nos últimos meses? – indagou com voz rouca. – Invadiu minha vida, tirou-me a paz de espírito e me tortura com uma promessa de paraíso.

Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão de dor, e Rin logo se ergueu para acariciar-lhe a face, porém ele interceptou-lhe a mão no meio do caminho.

- O que quer de mim? - quis saber.

- Tudo – revidou ela, imediatamente.

- Eis só o que lhe posso oferecer – ele sussurrou, beijando-a de uma forma quase selvagem, entre a loucura e a razão.

Respondendo àquela ânsia com toda a paixão que a possuía, Rin o abraçou, atraindo-o para perto de si. Com um sorriso, ele deitou-se ao lado dela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo forte. Naquele momento, ela percebeu o quanto o desejava.

Com dedos trêmulos, deslizou as mãos para dentro da camiseta de Sesshoumaru, tocando-lhe cada músculo das costas. Ele soltou um gemido de prazer, beijando-a em seguida de maneira mais apaixonada. Radiante, ela o acariciou com mais ardor, quase fora de controle.

Sesshoumaru fez a mão correr para o seio de Rin, que perdeu a respiração ao senti-lo beliscar-lhe os mamilos por cima do tecido. Ao vê-la excitada, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Como é que isso sai? - perguntou-lhe.

- Pela cabeça – ela esclareceu.

- Que pena! – ele exclamou. – Mas é melhor desse jeito. Se a tivesse nua, provavelmente não poderia me controlar.

- Nem eu - concordou ela, mais excitada ainda ao ver que ele aproximava os lábios de seu mamilo, mordiscando-o delicadamente e correndo a língua por volta dele, até que ficasse corada de tanto desejo.

- Quero passar uma noite inteira com você em meus braços - ele murmurou, afastando os lábios dos seios dela.

Rin tirou-lhe a camiseta e deixou os dedos correrem livremente pela pele bronzeada.

- Você é maravilhoso! - ela exclamou.

- O quê? - ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe os cantos da boca e percorrendo-lhe o contorno dos lábios com a língua.

- Você me faz sentir segurança, e isso é maravilhoso. É o melhor sentimento do mundo! – confessou. – Às vezes, tenho a impressão de que se me aproximar de você vou me queimar, mas quando o toco isso não acontece. Apenas pego fogo – acrescentou, rindo baixinho.

- Se sabe o que estou sentindo, não deve se sentir tão segura – ele falou, mostrando com os olhos o quanto a desejava.

- Você está a salvo comigo – ela assegurou-lhe, abraçando-o com mais força.

- Preciso colocar um cinto de castidade em você. Só assim estarei a salvo – ele gracejou.

Com renovada energia, Sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la, devastando-lhe a alma com a sede da paixão.

- Durma – Sesshoumaru disse por fim, com a voz embargada. – Amanhã é outro dia.

Ele colocou-a de bruços e voltou a afagar-lhe as costas, dessa vez com delicadez, como se quisesse apagar as chamas de paixão que lhe acendera, para que ela dormisse profundamente.

Rin acordou às quatro horas da manhã, e Sesshoumaru já estava acendendo o fogo. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela não era a primeira a acordar numa casa.

Lembrando-se da massagem da noite anterior e da atração que havia entre eles, concluiu que Sesshoumaru era uma pessoa muito mais maravilhosa do que imaginara.

**Fim do 2º capítulo!**

**Aii, desculpa pela demora, gente!**

**Disse q ia postar toda semana e acabou que não postei semana passada =S**

**Mas, antes tarde do que nunca!**

Respondendo aos reviews

_pequena rin: hahahahaha. Te entendo! Tbm fico super ansiosa quando gosto de um fic e peço logo pra q não demore. Mas acho q não demorei muito, né? Rs Beijão!_

_Gabrielle Fioranelli: Obrigada pela review! Taí a continuação ;) Beijão!_

_sandramonte: Sei como é! Também não gosto de erros de português. Nem leio. rs_

_O capítulo anterior tava com erros de formatação e tava meio confuso de ler, então acabei repostando como deve ter visto :P Beijão!_

_Rukia-hime: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! ^.^ E a curiosidade vc só vai matar lendo huhu :P Obrigada por ler! Beijão!_

_Graziela Leon: Pois é =/ Ficou todo errado e tive que repostá-lo. Espero que saia certo agora. :D E valeuzão pelos toques! _

Ah, Sesshoumaru é meio esquesitão, mas é um cara com grande valor. Você verá nos capítulos seguintes :); e a Rin não tem papas-na-língua! Fala o que vir na cabeça hehe. Beijão!

**Galera, brigadão pelas reviews! Elas motivam e engrandecem! Continuem lendo e mandando reviews também, pleeeease :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Quando a sala estava confortavelmente quente, Rin foi ao banheiro vestir-se. Na volta, encontrou Mino na porta do quarto de Shippou e juntas foram dar uma olhada no estado do garoto.

- O inchaço está diminuindo, não concorda? – Mino perguntou, ansiosa, curvando-se sobre o menino adormecido.

Rin assentiu e, naquele momento, Shippou agitou-se e murmurou:

- Tia Mino, quero voltar para casa.

- Claro, querido. Mas como você se sente? – indagou ela, colocando a mão na testa do garoto para sentir-lhe a temperatura.

- Melhor...

Mino aconchegou o menino e depois dirigiu-se a Rin:

- Eu ficaria mais tranquila se estivéssemos perto de um posto de saúde. Pode levá-lo ao posto com você, Rin? Nós temos o carro, porém uma parte da estrada ainda está intransitável desde a última tempestade, conforme nos informaram pelo rádio ontem. Por esse motivo, pedimos para você trazer o soro até aqui. O pai de Shippou está ansioso para tê-lo de volta em casa. Acredita que se avião estará consertado logo?

- O problema deve estar no tanque de combustível. Se for isso, pode ser fácil consertar. Vamos falar com Sesshoumaru – sugeriu.

Sesshoumaru estava na cozinha, servindo-se de uma xícara de café fresco.

- Shippou quer ir pra casa – Rin falou – Será que podemos levá-lo até sua casa, para de lá eu levá-lo de avião?

- Se consertarmos o avião, você pode transportá-lo direto daqui. Acha que pode ir sozinha no Ranger? Estarei ao seu lado, mas terei que ir a pé. Não podemos sobrecarregar o pobre animal – explicou ele, a abraçando com carinho, como se quisesse relaxar-lhe o espírito, como fizera antes com o corpo cansado.

- Farei o possível. Meu chefe não me falou nada a respeito de montar a cavalo, quando fui contratada. Mas que fazer? – sussurrou.

- Ótimo!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Em três horas estavam prontos para partir. Rin sentou-se na sela, e Sesshoumaru pegou as rédeas. Enquanto cavalgavam em terreno plano, Sesshoumaru e o animal caminhavam rapidamente, mas quando começou a serra ambos afrouxaram a marcha, respirando pesadamente com esforço.

A velha estrada era, sem dúvida, de difícil acesso. Rin nem acreditou quando viu finalmente a estreita via que cruzava o vale até a choupana de Sesshoumaru. Contudo, só quando saíram de dentro da floresta pôde notar as nuvens no céu, indicando que haveria outra tempestade.

"Uma tempestade! Era só o que faltava! Será que nada daria certo naquela viagem?!", pensou ela. Já estava com um atraso de dois dias na entrega da correspondência. Jamais pensara que uma simples viagem de primeiros socorros se transformaria naquela aventura.

- Vamos limpar o tanque de combustível e decolar logo. Está vindo uma tempestade – ela opinou, examinando o céu escuro.

- Certo. – ele concordou, subindo na garupa e colocando o cavalo a galope.

Em vinte minutos chegaram à casa de Sesshoumaru.

- Cuide do avião que cuidarei de Ranger - disse ele a Rin.

Ela correu para o avião e, em alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru se achava a seu lado, ajudando-a a verificar o que havia de errado no tanque. Dalia uma hora detectaram o problema: um impureza obstruíra o orifício interno de uma válvula, impedindo o escoamento do combustível. Com um arame, Sesshoumaru limpou bem a peça por dentro e depois Rin levou mais uma hora remontando o tanque. Finalmente, tudo pronto!

Rin tentou dar a partida. Na primeira tentativa o motor ainda tossiu um pouco, mas em seguida pegou. Aparentemente, o avião estava pronto para decolar com segurança.

- Vejo você amanhã? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, despedindo-se.

Olhando preocupada para a tempestade que se aproximava, ela respondeu?

- Provavelmente só volto na sexta. Tenho correspondência para entregar.

Sorrindo, Rin fez o avião decolar. De longe, contemplou pela última vez a fazendinha. Tivera momentos maravilhosos, mas também tinha medo do que estava por vir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Da porta do hospital, Rin olhou para o céu. Tivera algumas dificuldades no voo até o hospital, por causa da tempestade. Devia estar chovendo nas montanhas. Pensou em Sesshoumaru e no que devia estar fazendo no momento.

Agora que Shippou se encontrava a salvo, sentia-se aliviada. Os médicos haviam assegurado ao pai do menino que ele não corria mais perigo, mas seria mantido em observação no hospital por uma noite.

Sem ter o que fazer, resolveu visitar Myouga-sama e ver como ele estava passando.

Ao chegar ao asilo, encontrou-o na sala, jogando cartas. Parecia bem melhor do que antes.

- Qual seu segredo da juventude? – perguntou ela, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Estou ganhando – replicou-lhe o velho amigo, mostrando a ela o bloco de pontos. – Rin Koyoma era minha carteira - acrescentou ele, apresentando-a aos amigos, uma viúva e um casal que decidira morar no asilo depois de haver casado os filhos.

Logo após o jogo, Rin e Myouga-sama foram conversar em outra sala.

- Viu a viúva? Estou interessado nela – confidenciou-lhe.

- Ela sabe disso? – Rin indagou, rindo.

- Não ainda, porém logo saberá. Como andam as coisas nas montanhas?

Rin contou-lhe o problema com Shippou e, quando terminou, quis saber:

- Você encontrou Sesshoumaru na época em que lhe vendeu a casa?

- Claro que sim. Ficou comigo na choupana por alguns dias, para saber se era aquilo mesmo que queria. Sesshoumaru já se mudou? Ele tinha vários planos para o local.

- Está tudo muito bonito, recém-pintado e com novas janelas. Não vi ainda a casa por dentro, mas penso que também passou por várias reformas.

- Ótimo, estava precisando! Um lugar fica velho, da mesma forma que as pessoas que o habitam.

- Você não está velho.

Myouga-sama sorriu.

- Tenho de admitir que este lugar me trouxe novas energias. Naquela casa, depois da morte de minha mulher, via-me difinhando. No entando, agora estou muito bem.

- Você acha bom alguém ficar sozinho depois de um período de grande sofrimento?

O velho amigo a olhou, compreensivo:

- Fala de Sesshoumaru? Às vezes um homem precisa ficar só para se reencontrar. Ele passou por momentos muito difíceis, em que tudo o que conquistou com o próprio esforço foi questionado. Sesshoumaru deve estar precisando de solidão para redimensionar seus valores.

- Não creio ser bom ele ficar sozinho. Ainda não está amargo, porém a solidão pode torná-lo um homem intratável.

- E você resolveu que ele tem que ser feliz – deduziu Myouga-sama, piscando o olho.

- Yahiko não que que eu me envolva. Acredita que não devo me preocupar com todos os necessitados... – Quis parar, contudo já era muito tarde. Myouga-sama provavelmente se sentiria chateado por ser lembrado desse forma.

- Com o necessitado a sua frente pode parar de se preocupar - o amigo falou, rindo de seu embaraço.

- Posso ver. É melhor eu previnir a viúva – falou ela, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não faça isso! Quase a tenho em minhas mãos – sussurrou ele, no mesmo tom. E acrescentou: - Só quero dar um conselho, querida: não deixe o mundo perder um homem daqueles. Sesshoumaru merece ser feliz.

- Sesshoumaru precisa de alguém que o tire do ostracismo. Talvez um novo emprego. Provavelmente, se alguém voltar a confiar nele, ele torne a ser o mesmo. Pena que não conheço ninguém no ramo da construção...

- Claro que conhece.

- Quem?

- Suijirou Yamanaka.

- O pai de Shippou?

- Isso mesmo. Ele é dono da maior firma de construção de estradas da região. Não sabia?

- Não. Hajime e Mino nunca me falaram.

- Ele é muito poderoso no Estado. Se aceitar Sesshoumaru como empregado, ninguém mais colocará em dúvida seu caráter.

- O senhor acha que ele vai aceitar Sesshoumaru como empregado?

- Não custa nada pedir.

Rin começou a pensar nas consequências de sua atitude. Sesshoumaru poderia ficar furioso, mas ele precisava readquirir a confiança perdida, e não custava nada arriscar. Sim, ela falaria com o pai de Shippou naquela noite mesmo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin sorriu ao fazer a curva para preparar a aterrissagem na fazenda de Sesshoumaru. Era terça-feira, e fazia uma semana que não o via. Será que seria bem recebida?

Depois de aterrissar, saltou correndo do avião e se dirigiu para a casa. Sesshoumaru estava no jardim da frente, mas não fez nenhuma menção de ir a seu encontro.

- Está na hora do almoço? – Rin gritou de longe.

- Gosta de galinha frita? - perguntou, com a voz distante. – Há alguma carta?

- Não, estou aqui para um piquenique.

- Eu gosto de galinha – afirmou ele, sentando-se na mesa do terraço.

Rin sentiu-se um pouco decepcionada. Esperava ser mais bem tratada depois do que houvera entre os dois. Então, procurou ser mais cautelosa:

- Você não teve prejuízos com a tempestade da última quarta-feira? Quando falei com Mino e Hajime, no dia seguinte à nossa ida lá, eles disseram que se encontravam praticamente ilhados. Estava preocupada com...

- Não tive problemas – Sesshoumaru atalhou.

- Que bom!

- E como está Shippou? – ele perguntou, quebrando o gelo.

- Melhorando. Voltou para casa na sexta, e no domingo, quando fui visitá-lo, já andava de bicicleta.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e Rin sentiu-se mais aliviada.

- Sabe que o pai de Shippou, Suijirou Yamanaka, é dono de um firma de construção?

- Não. E daí? – indagou ele, fechando-se novamente.

- Quando lhe disse que havia ajudado o filho dele, lembrou-se de você – continuou ela, aborrecida por ver que escolhera a hora errada para falar. Provavelmente, se sentiria humilhado com aquela interferência e se afastaria dela.

-Ah, é?

- Ele está interessado em você. Contou-me que está precisando de mais gente competente...

- Ah, é? – repetiu ele, de modo nem um pouco gentil ou amigável.

- Sim – confirmou Rin, arrependida até o último fio de cabelo.

Desapontada, terminou o lanche sem mais uma palavra. Em seguida, colocou suas coisas na sacola e despediu-se:

- É melhor eu ir embora.

- Não vá agora - Sesshoumaru pediu, pondo-se a sua frente. – Temos algo para terminar, lembra-se?

Dizendo isso, ele a pegou em seus braços de forma impetuosa.

- Que está fazendo? – Rin quis saber, com a voz levemente trêmula.

Sesshoumaru respondeu com um beijo apaixonado, arrebatador e exigente, mas que não deixava de ser doce. Num instante, todas as emoções que ele despertara em Rin na última quarta-feira vieram à tona, e ela se amoldou a ele, num abraço apertado.

Então, Sesshoumaru a ergueu nos braços fortes e musculosos e a levou para um clareira no bosque, coberta apenas por uma relva rasteira, rodeada por canteiros de flores silvestres.

Sesshoumaru a beijava com paixão, roçando os lábios no rosto de Rin, que se encontrava a ponto de explodir de emoção. Nunca pensara que um dia iria desejar tanto se unir fisicamente a um homem!

Sesshoumaru parou por um momento para observar-lhe a fisionomia, e Rin pediu-lhe, com os olhos brilhantes:

- Não se mova!

- O quê? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Tem uma abelha no seu cabelo, bem na frente - ela sussurrou bem baixinho.

- Não sou alérgico a picadas de insetos - ele informou, enxotando o inseto com o dedo.

- Você é tão bom, tão gentil e tã sozinho... Vou pedir a meu irmão para vir aqui. Vocês dois precisam de um amigo.

Ouvindo essas palavras, Sesshoumaru se afastou e, franzindo a testa, advertiu-a:

- Não necessito de sua ajuda, nem no que diz respeito a minha vida profissional, nem no que toca à particular.

- Sim, mas...

- Não precisa mandar ninguém vir aqui. Posso achar meus próprios amigos, assim como um emprego. Se quisesse falar com o Yamanaka, teria feito isso sem sua interferência. Não tenho necessidade de nenhum anjo da guarda dirigindo minha vida.

- Sim, você precisa. Está hibernando nas montanhas, como um urso. Logo vai se tornar um animal selvagem. Precisa voltar a trabalhar e a ver gente. – disse ela, levantando-se.

- Eu decido o que necessito ou não. E é melhor você ficar fora da minha vida. – disse, asperamente.

- Você precisa voltar a confiar nas pessoas.

- Tome conta de seu irmão. O que ele está fazendo nas montanhas, cavando velhas minas? Por que não leva de volta para a civilização? – desafiou-a, cinicamente.

- Esse é outro problema. Yahiko precisa descobrir um novo rumo na vida. Agora, está realmente interessado em descobrir minas. Mais tarde, pode ser que resolva se envolver com outras coisas, mas é ele que vai decidir.

- Decidi passar um tempo aqui... só. Pensei que não teria ninguém aqui pra me perturbar – afirmou secamente.

- Você tá enganado, está fugindo. Olhe o que já fez neste lugar! Você só pensa em contruir! É um engenheiro civil nato.

- Você não entende nada do assunto para afirmar isto – Sesshoumaru falou, cada vez mais irritado.

- Posso não entender, mas foi o pai de Shippou quem me disse isso, e eu acredito nele - Rin admitiu calmamente.

- Ah, você acredita nele? E em que mais acredita? Que pode me fazer voltar para a civilização apenas com um sorriso alegre?! Pensa que qpode ser meu mentor, meu guia, através de caminhos sabiamente escolhidos por você?! - ele esbravejou, segurando-a pelo braço, sacudindo-a.

- Solte-me, por favor! – Rin exclamou, assustada.

- Seus olhos são tão transparentes, tão inocentes... Você é inocente, Rin? Será que alguma mulher no mundo pode ter realmente essa inocência toda que brilha em seus olhos? - indagou ele, soltando-a.

- Sou virgem, se é o que quer saber – confessou ela.

- Por quê? Você é uma mulher tão bonita e ardente! Muitos homens devem tê-la desejado.

- A maior parte dos homens pensa em mim como uma irmã. Além do mais, nunca me apaixonei loucamente por ninguém, e ninguém nunca se apaixonou por mim.

Rin girou nos calcanhares e voltou para o avião. Fazia um retirada estratégica, porém, mesmo assim, estava muito triste.

- Pendure um lenço na caixa do correio se desejar algo! - gritou de longe.

Entrou no avião e começou a taxiar, preparando-se para a decolagem. Em alguns minutos já estava longe, e pôde deixar escorrer as lágrimas que teimavam em cair-lhe no rosto.

* * *

**Bom, aí está a continuação!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**_Marilia Cullen Black - Menina, também fiquei com um pouco de medo de postar, principalmente por não saber qual seria a reação das pessoas. Mas, por enquanto, tá tudo bem. :D . Mas se você já estiver com um livro na cabeça, poste. Eu faço algumas alterações e terá um capítulo em especial que vou acrescentar muita coisa. Mas vou parar de falar pq senão perde a graça :P. E que bom que tá gostando!! Obrigada pela review! ;D Beijão!_**

**_Gabi-chan - Que bom que adorou! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Apesar de eu modificar algumas coisas, os créditos não são só meu, né? rs Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando! Beijão!_**

**Beijão a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo dedicado à Michael Joseph Jackson – Michael Jackson – The King of Pop.**_

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Olhando para as nuvens no horizonte, Rin forçou-se a se concentrar em seu trabalho. Tinha muita correspondência para entregar, antes que outra tempestade chegasse. Nos últimos quinze dias quase não trabalhara por causa das chuvas, e fazia um bom tempo que não via Sesshoumaru. Resolvera proporcionar a ele a solidão que tanto desejava, por mais que sofresse com aquilo.

Já era bastante tarde quando iniciou o caminho de volta para casa. Seus clientes ficavam tão satisfeitos em vê-la que retardavam sua partida ao máximo, lhe perguntando uma porção de coisas e a convidando para uma refeição. Apesar de ela recusar delicadamente os convites, acabou por se julgar sem tempo para cumprir toda a agenda, assim com fugir da próxima tempestade.

Durante o trajeto, passou a recordar a conversa que tivera com o irmão naquela manhã.

- Aqui pode ser o lugar onde tio Nakazaka descobriu ouro – ele revelara, excitado com a localização de um novo túnel na mina.

Rin sacudira a cabeça. Desde que ele estivesse feliz, não seria ela a reclamar de nada, mas não gostava de vê-lo cavar fundo na escuridão.

- Você deveria ser um esquilo – gracejara ela então, sem fazer a menor idéia de que uma grande tempestade se aproximava.

Achava-se quase sobrevoando a casa de Sesshoumaru, quando nuvens pesadas a alcançaram. As asas do pequeno avião balançavam violentamente enquanto ela tentava, desesperada, controlar o aparelho para aterrissar antes que a chuva desabasse. Tinha de aproveitar a direção do vento para uma descida em segurança.

Usando toda a sua perícia, ela pousou o avião serenamente. Assim que saltou do aparelho, correu para a cabana. Àquela altura a chuva já caía com violência.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, antes que ela batesse.

- Veja só, parece a moça do correio – ironizou.

Ignorando a provocação, ela parou na frente dele.

- Estou encharcada – reclamou, entrando e sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

Ele lhe deu uma toalha.

Rin se enxugou sem fitá-lo. Quando acabou, ergueu os olhos e observou que ele estava completamente despenteado. O que aconteceu para estar daquele jeito?

O cabelo estava mais comprido que o normal e bastante emaranhado, e a barba, muito crescida. Seus olhos revelavam uma fúria evidente.

- Não sabe quanto é perigoso viajar num aviãozinho desses numa tempestade? – indagou em tom repreensivo.

Ao conscientizar-se de que Sesshoumaru se preocupava com ela, Rin teve de resistir para não se atirar nos braços dele.

- Me deixe ver se este é o lugar correto – murmurou, fingindo ler o endereço de uma carta imaginária. – Hum, o cara rabugento de Okinawa! Sim, é aqui mesmo.

Ela tentou manter-se séria, enquanto ele a observava.

- O que andou fazendo neste último mês? – quis saber Sesshoumaru, num tom queixoso.

- Andei deixando você sozinho, conforme disse que queria. O diretor geral dos correios não deseja que importunemos nossos clientes. É uma péssima maneira de fazer relações públicas.

- E daí, o que está fazendo aqui, agora?

- Precisava de um abrigo até a tempestade passar. Sua casa é a que se encontrava mais perto. Um pouco de calor seria maravilhoso! – mudou de assunto, caminhando até a lareira. Não podia olhar para ele, com medo de cair numa gargalhada.

Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o queixo e, forçando-a a encará-lo, disse:

- Seu irmão mora logo ali, depois da próxima montanha.

- Sim - Rin concordou, já com o pulso acelerado e a respiração entrecortada. Seu corpo tremia sem que ela pudesse se controlar.

- Você tá com frio – Sesshoumaru constatou, a soltando e se dirigindo para a pilha de lenha. Em poucos minutos, a lareira crepitava, afastando todo o frio de ambiente.

Sesshoumaru caminhou em direção ao quarto, de onde voltou com uma camisa de flanela nas mãos.

- Tome, eu não tenho um robe, mas esta camisa deve te servir, se desejar tirar essas roupas molhadas. O jantar será servido em trinta minutos – falou, rumando para a cozinha.

Rin pôs a camisa por cima de suas próprias roupas. Não se achava tão molhada assim. Além do mais, não confiava muito em Sesshoumaru... nem em si mesma.

Em seguida, tirou os sapatos e sentou-se no sofá, que era do tempo de Myouga-sama, porém com um novo estofamento. O mesmo acontecia com a poltrona. Um par de mesinhas, uma cadeira de balanço e uma cadeira de cerejeira complementavam a mobília da sala.

Ficou ali por um longo tempo antes de se dirigir à cozinha.

- Posso ajudar?

- Não.

Rin então notou que Sesshoumaru fizera a barba e penteara os cabelos. E estava incrivelmente sexy...

- O cheiro está maravilhoso.

- É bom saber que sou bom pelo menos em alguma coisa. Nos últimos tempos concluí que você não se incomoda em absoluto com minha pessoa – ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- Tenho passado por aqui todas as terças e sextas-feiras. Não havia nenhum lenço pendurado na caixa de correio, e eu não tinha correspondência para lhe entregar – ela se defendeu, esperando por uma resposta.

- O jantar está pronto – ele comunicou, fugindo do assunto.

Rin se sentou à mesa, tentando esconder o desapontamento, e esperou que ele se acomodasse. O jantar era simples: peixe cozido com batata, cebola e cenoura, acompanhada de pão de milho e manteiga.

- Você é do sul, não é? - ela indagou, pegando um pedaço de pão.

- Nasci em Kyoto, porém meus pais se mudaram para o Sul quando completei cinco anos – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

- A mudança foi antes ou depois de sua mãe morrer? – Rin perguntou, o observando atentamente, e não deixou de verificar que contraía o maxilar, antes de dizer:

- Depois.

- E seu pai morreu quando você tinha nove anos?

- Ele me abandonou num orfanato. Você gostaria de saber toda a história da minha vida? – revidou, com uma falsa sinceridade.

- Sim – ela sorriu, encorajada pelo olhar que ele lhe lançara.

- Foi você que pediu - ele frisou e, pegando um garfo, passou a comer.

Gradualmente, as feições de Sesshoumaru começaram a relaxar e, pouco depois, quando Rin o fitou, levou um susto com a paixão expressa nos olhos cor de jade. Entre feliz e assustada, reconhecia que não tinha experiência para lidar com aquela situação.

- Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar? – Rin quis saber, tentando amenizar o clima tenso.

- No orfanato havia uma freira, a irmã Yoko. Ela achava que todas as pessoas deveriam ser capazes de se virar sozinhas. Foi essa freira que me ensinou a cozinhar.

- Devia ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Era mesmo.

- Você recebia notícia de seu pai?

- Ele arranjou um emprego como lenhador. Escrevia todos os Natais, e às vezes me enviava algum dinheiro. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, ele pegou uma gripe e morreu.

- Eu sinto muito.

- O que a levou a aprender a voar? - Sesshoumaru indagou, mudando de conversa.

- Quando fiz dezesseis anos, meu pai perguntou o que eu queria de presente. Respondi que queria tirar o brevê – contou, constrangida por ter tido uma vida tão fácil, comparada com a dele.

- Seus pais devem ter muito dinheiro.

- Eles tem. Eu, não.

- Como você veio parar aqui, trabalhando como carteira?

- Bem, quando terminei a faculdade, não consegui emprego em meu setor. Por um ano, trabalhei como secretária em vários lugares. Depois, achei que era melhor vir para o campo. Um amigo me falou sobre este emprego, eu passei nos testes, e aqui estou.

- Você sustenta seu irmão? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

- Somos sócios – explicou, embora soubesse que Sesshoumaru não ficaria convencido com aquela história.

- Você deve participar a seu irmão que tem ficado sozinha comigo. Pode ser que ele não goste disso – falou, em tom de zombaria.

Rin ficou furiosa. Não admitia que ninguém se metesse em seu relacionamento com Yahiko. Então, sussurrou, tentando controlar a raiva:

- Obrigada, papai Sesshoumaru! Alguma outra lição a transmitir?

- Oh, sim, muitas! Mais não serei eu a dá-las.

- Ainda bem!

Permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos, para que Rin terminasse de comer e tomasse café. Então ela retomou a palavra.

- Esta é a briga mais estranha que tive até hoje.

- Quem está brigando? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de maneira arrogante, num gesto evidente de superioridade.

Rin imitou-o, fazendo com que ele risse. Em seguida, sorriu.

- Creio que descobri o segredo de seu sucesso. Você leva as pessoas à beira da loucura - observou ele.

Ela deu de ombros:

- O que você... - Rin parou, mudando de idéia. Quando Sesshoumaru terminou de comer, se levantou e foi retirando os pratos. Sem dizer nada, Rin encontrou o material de limpeza e começou a lavar a louça. Ele tomou o café sem tirar os olhos dela, o que a deixava um pouco constrangida.

Não imaginava o que Sesshoumaru pudesse estar pensando. Provavelmente estaria se perguntando a respeito de seu relacionamento com o irmão. Ou, talvez, estivesse relembrando os velhos tempos e comparando-a com sua ex-noiva. Com certeza, perdia de dez a zero para aquela moça elegante e sempre bem vista.

Tentou arrumar algumas mechas rebeldes, num gesto automático. De súbito, teve uma idéia:

- Gostaria que cortasse seu cabelo? - perguntou a ele, enquanto pendurava o pano de prato.

- O quê? Oh, não, muito obrigado! – E, com os dedos, ele afastou os cabelos da testa.

- Sei cortar muito bem. Há dois anos que corto os cabelos de Yahiko.

- Bem, já que é assim, você pode tentar – ele concordou, ainda não muito convicto.

- Tem tesoura e toalha?

Em poucos minutos, Sesshoumaru já se via sentado numa cadeira no meio da cozinha, com uma toalha nos ombros. Rin penteou-lhe os longos cabelos com mãos experientes, segurou uma mecha entres os dedos e, com um gole seguro, cortou as pontas.

Eles não conversavam enquanto Rin trabalhava. No inicio, Sesshoumaru mostrava-se impaciente, e Rin sabia muito bem a razão, pois aquela proximidade também a deixava tensa, nervosa, cheia de desejo.

Ela começou a sentir calor e fez uma pausa para tirar o casaco. Logo em seguida recomeçou, primeiro pelo lado direito, depois do lado esquerdo, penteando os cabelos até ficaram brilhando. Rin gostava do formato da cabeça de Sesshoumaru, que era tão perfeita quanto o resto do corpo.

Após aparar as pontas, foi para frente dele. Então, pediu-lhe para separar bem as pernas e se instalou entre elas, a fim de ganhar espaço para ficar próxima a ele e terminar o corte.

Rin fazia força para se concentrar unicamente no trabalho, e não no calor daquelas coxas masculinas tão perto das suas. Se se inclinasse um pouco mais para frente, poderia sentir junto a si o corpo atraente de Sesshoumaru. Só de pensar nisso, o sangue fervia em suas veias e ela sentia os lábios secos.

Finalmente, Rin colocou a tesoura de lado, porém ainda permaneceu entre as coxas musculosas, lhe escovando os cabelos.

- O que está fazendo comigo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, a voz rouca de desejo.

Ele se curvou, e seu rosto roçou os seios de Rin, que, pronta para corresponder a seus carinhos, colocou a escova na mesa, tirou a toalha do pescoço dele e correu os dedos pelos cabelos fartos, acariciando-os levemente.

Sesshoumaru fez as mãos escorregarem das costas para as coxas de Rin, explorando cada parte delas através do tecido da caça jeans. Enfraquecida e vulnerável, Rin tremia quando Sesshoumaru a atraiu para mais perto de si, procurando seus lábios e beijando-a até quase deixá-la sem ar.

- Pareço estar flutuando – ela suspirou, enquanto ele lhe beijava as faces, o queixo, o pescoço...

- Psiu, não fale!

Sesshoumaru ficou de pé, ergueu-a no colo e a carregou até a sala de estar, onde o fogo ainda crepitava na lareira. Com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, colocou-a com cuidado no tapete, ajoelhando-se a seu lado e a contemplando por um longo tempo.

- Você é ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava – ele confessou, suspirando.

Sesshoumaru soltou-lhe os cabelos, depois começou a lhe desabotoar a blusa, e Rin não protestou. Como poderia fazer alguma objeção, quando era aquilo o que sempre desejara, desde que o vira pela primeira vez? Necessitava de Sesshoumaru, do seu toque carinhoso, da ternura que havia nele.

Ela não tinha dúvida. Fazer amor com Sesshoumaru era a única coisa certa de sua vida. Consciente do que queria, levantou os braços, pedindo-lhe que se aproximasse.

Com um murmúrio rouco, Sesshoumaru enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, beijando-a centenas de vezes, buscando-lhe o calor dos braços.

- Nestas últimas semanas, só tenho pensado em você. Em seu sorriso, suas brincadeiras, na forma que seus cabelos flutuam ao vento.

Ele a afagava ternamente, mãos e lábios ardentes sobre a pele macia. Era um tormento, mas de um prazer indescritível.

- Você é como um vício – ele queixou-se, colocando as mãos em concha sobre os seios de Rin, gentilmente. - Jamais terei o suficiente de você.

- Nem eu...

Naquele instante Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça, e ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizando levemente pelos seus seios.

- Não confunda isto com suas fantasias; não tente ver mais do que existe - alertou-a.

- Não...

Sesshoumaru repousava a mão sobre o corpo de Rin, acariciando-lhe as costas com a ponta dos dedos, mas, de repente, levantou-se de um pulo, enfiando a camisa para dentro da calça.

- Você não tem jeito. É uma sonhadora. Só escuta e vê o que deseja.

- E você é um cínico, que só escuta a você mesmo – ela revidou, triste, sentando-se e ajeitando a blusa.

- Escuto a verdade. Talvez eu precise te lembrar o que aconteceu. Estava muito feliz aqui, sozinho; então, você invadiu minha vida. Se ficar, terá que arcar com as consequências. Sou um homem normal e claro que quero fazer amor com você, mas nada mais. Você me escutou?

- Como não escutaria? Você tá quase gritando!

- Escute. Vá e salve outra pessoa qualquer. Eu gosto da minha vida do jeito que é.

- Não, não gosta. Se gostasse, não estaria lutando dessa maneira com você mesmo. E também não estaria tão preocupado comigo, se fosse tão frio quanto pretende parecer.

- Não diga o que sou ou o que não sou... – ordenou ele, confuso.

Então, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da frente e saiu na chuva, desaparecendo completamente.

Insegura, Rin ficou olhando para a porta por alguns momentos. Depois se levantou, fechou a porta e sentou no sofá. Esperaria por Sesshoumaru, já que ele precisaria dela quando voltasse.

Pelo menos de uma coisa ela podia ter certeza: conseguia abalá-lo terrivelmente, e algo teria que acontecer.

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês!**

**Ahh, eu sei que demorei pra postar. Juro que ia postar no fim da semana retrasada, mas o Rei do Pop morreu e eu fiquei muito abalada. Por isso, dediquei esse capítulo a ele.**

**E na semana passada, a minha internet ficou de gueri-gueri. Aí, não deu pra postar também. Sorry! **

**Agora, vamos lá!**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Mari-chan: Pois é... também acho que a Rin devia dar um tempo pra ele, mas sabe como é, né? Ela é muito determinada e quando quer uma coisa, não larga! hehe**_

_**Continue lendo e mandando review! XD Beijão!!**_

_**Beijão a todos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este capítulo contém hentai. XP**_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Rin olhou pela janela novamente. Já estava escuro, e Sesshoumaru ainda não retornara. Mostrava-se preocupada.

Para aplacar a ansiedade, foi para a cozinha e resolveu fazer um bolo com o pacote de mistura instantânea.

Pouco depois, Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta dos fundos. Rin se voltou para ele com um sorriso:

- Achei esse pacote de mistura instantânea. Incomoda-se se eu fizer um bolo? – ela indagou.

- De maneira alguma – respondeu, um tanto seco.

Depois, pegou a tigela em que batera o bolo, levou-a consigo para a sala e se sentou no grosso tapete. Começou então a limpar com os dedos o que restou da vasilha.

- Aceita um pouco? – Rin ofereceu, quando Sesshoumaru retornou à sala.

Ele continuou em silêncio, mostrando que não queria conversa. Trocara as roupas molhadas por um jeans limpo e uma camisa de lã. Sob a luz do fogo da lareira, Rin se deu conta de como ele era charmoso. Primitivo, independente, forte...

O bolo já devia estar pronto. Rin, então, foi à cozinha para tirá-lo do forno. Cortou-o em pedaços, esquentou leite e o levou com uma leiteira para a sala. Os dois sentaram-se no tapete em frente à lareira e fizeram um lanche.

- Ainda bem que você tem este tapete de pele de urso. Sempre sonhei em fazer amor num tapete como esse – declarou Rin, sem se preocupar em esconder seus sentimentos.

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru resmungou qualquer coisa que ela não podia dizer se era sim ou não.

Terminado o lanche, Rin rumou para a cozinha, lavou os pratos e voltou para o calor da sala, onde os dois ficaram recostados no sofá até tarde da noite. Não havia necessidade de palavras, e ela deixava que Sesshoumaru sentisse o calor de sua companhia.

Algum tempo depois de a chuva ter parado, Rin espreguiçou-se e anunciou já sonolenta:

- Vou para a cama. Onde devo dormir?

Um sorriso pálido aflorou aos lábios de Sesshoumaru quando respondeu, apontando para o quarto de casal:

- Lá.

Logo após lavar o rosto, Rin foi para a cama, entrando embaixo das cobertas com um suspiro de satisfação. Seria ótimo se a tempestade durasse dias.

Rin notou que a chuva continuava forte na manhã seguinte. Logo que pôde, dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Sesshoumaru já se achava lá.

- Bom dia... - a cumprimentou, o olhar percorrendo-a minuciosamente. – Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem – ela respondeu, com um sorriso. – Estou sentindo um cheiro de _bacon_. Hum... tô morrendo de fome!

- Você é uma comilona – gracejou ele, muito bem-humorado.

- Pode deixar, trarei algumas guloseimas para repor o que comi - ela prometeu. Como o café já estava pronto, serviu-se e sentou à mesa. – Qual foi a coisa mais engraçada que já lhe aconteceu na vida? - indagou a ele, enquanto comiam.

Surpreso, Sesshoumaru levantou as sobrancelhas, mas levou muito a sério a pergunta, pensando por um tempo antes de responder:

- Quando estava na faculdade, economizei um bocado de dinheiro para sair com uma garota. Era a moça mais bonita da classe. Queria levá-la a algum lugar muito especial. Quando chegamos lá, percebi que os preços eram muito mais altos do que eu podia pagar. Fui falar com o gerente. Ele não queria dar credito, mas disse que, se eu ajudasse a descarregar um caminhão e colocasse as caixas de refrigerante na despensa do restaurante, nosso jantar seria grátis. Terminei o trabalho em trinta minutos e voltei para a mesa, pedindo mil desculpas pra garota, dizendo que um telefonema urgente tinha me retido por longo tempo. No final da noite, ela achava que eu era um homem muito importante, como negócios pelo mundo todo. - Sesshoumaru riu, refletindo nos olhos o antigo brilho da juventude.

- E depois, o que aconteceu com o romance?

- Nós ainda saímos algumas vezes, mas ela não gostava de piqueniques no lago, a única coisa que eu tinha condições de bancar.

- Gosto de nossos piqueniques no porto – Rin murmurou.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu, sério. – Não precisa sentir pena de mim. Não estou mais interessado em impressionar as mulheres com o que não tenho. Elas terão de me aceitar tal como sou.

- Eu aceito. – ela deu-lhe um sorriso cativante.

- Não estava me referindo a você.

Rin mal conseguia manter a seriedade.

- Você gosta de brincar com fogo – ele a advertiu.

- No entanto, gosto mesmo é de tocá-lo – sussurrou e, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele, acrescentou: - Seu cabelo está lindo. Reconheça que fiz um excelente trabalho.

- Você é uma cabeleireira e tanto.

Sesshoumaru terminou o café e começou a limpar a cozinha. Rin o ajudou, enxugando pratos e talheres que ele lavava.

- Vê? Não estamos compartilhando as mesmas coisas? – ela perguntou com doçura, enquanto trabalhavam.

- Preferia compartilhar outras coisas, que não pratos e talheres – revelou ele, desafiadoramente.

- Eu nunca disse "não" – ela sussurrou.

Ele encostou-lhe a esponja de sabão das costas:

- Não me tente!

Em tornou do meio-dia, Sesshoumaru resolveu dar uma voltinha para ver o tempo. Quando retornou, encontrou café fresco no fogão. Rin estava sentada, lendo alguma coisa. Sem querer, deixou os olhos se deterem nas curvas femininas, admirando-as.

- Gosta do que vê? – Rin indagou, percebendo com facilidade o desejo expresso no rosto dele. Ele a achava tão atraente quanto ela o julgava forte, musculoso e sexy. – Já lhe contei a coisa mais engraçada que me aconteceu na vida? - ela acrescentou.

- Não. – ele deu um passo atrás, indo para fora. – Tenho que tratar dos cavalos. – desculpou-se, e saiu rápido.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Rin e Sesshoumaru se sentaram na sala de estar. Ela no tapete, encostada no sofá. Ele, na cadeira de balanço.

- Gostaria de jogar cartas? - ele perguntou.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e acrescentou:

- Você ainda não me contou o caso mais engraçado na sua vida.

Rin sorriu e começou:

- Estava voltando para casa, e Setsuna, um garoto que gostava de mim, me seguia. Eu tinha ido comprar mais doces na confeitaria. Lembro de que tinha ido comprar pão-de-mel em forma de coração, daqueles que tem uma cobertura de morango. Quando Setsuna me viu no caminho de volta, tentou me agarrar para me beijar. Me encostei na cerca de arame farpado no pasto. Setsuna estava cada vez mais perto. Tinha que me decidir. Acabei julgando melhor atravessar o pasto, no meio das vacas, a ser beijada por ele.

- Continue – ele pediu, sorrindo.

- Bem, quando pulei a cerca, rasguei a calça que mamãe me dera de presente de aniversário. Quando já estava no meio do pasto, um touro investiu contra mim. Eu caí em cima de um monte de estrume! Setsuna jogou uma pedra e me salvou de ser atacada. Eu corri para ele para abraçá-lo em agradecimento, mas o cheiro que eu exalava era tão horrível que matou o amor de Setsuna na mesma hora. Ele fugiu em disparada...

Sesshoumaru explodiu numa sonora gargalhada. Rin olhou deliciada para ele. Aquela gargalhada era o som mais agradável que já escutara.

Quando ele parou de rir, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, no tapete.

- Seria preciso bem mais que estrume de vaca para me afastar de você – sussurrou, beijando-a de leve.

Sesshoumaru empregou todo o seu autocontrole para manter na superficialidade aquele beijo. Mas, incapaz de resistir a Rin, a puxou para perto de si, as mãos acaraciando-lhe as costas, com grande ternura. Quando recuperou o controle de novo, mudou de assunto:

- Você teve algum problema com seus pais durante a adolescência? Sabe, aquela rebeldia típica da juventude? – perguntou ele.

- Não, na realidade não. Por quê?

- E seu irmão? - Sesshoumaru insistiu.

- Meu pai esperava demais de Yahiko. Os únicos momentos que ele dedicava aos filhos era para dizer o que esperava de nós. Naturalmente Yahiko rebelava-se contra tudo o que papai dizia. Quando foi expulso da escola, foi um escândalo!

- E sua mãe?

- Oh! Mamãe se mostrava mais interessada em sua roda de _bridge _e em atividades sociais. Ela não nos aborrecia muito.

Rin nem percebeu que estava adormecendo. Sesshoumaru soltou-a vagarosamente, a deixou escorregar pelo tapete, deitando-se a seu lado para mantê-la aquecida. Dentro de minutos, adormeceu também.

Por volta da meia-noite acordou e sussurrou-lhe, enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos:

- Rin, levante-se... vá para a cama...

Ela respondeu se aconchegando mais junto a ele, com um murmúrio de satisfação. Sesshoumaru sorriu e soprou delicadamente em seu ouvido.

- Não. – ela contestou, os lábios mais tentadores do que nunca. Quando Sesshoumaru tentou se afastar, Rin o agarrou pela camisa.

- Me deixe avivar o fogo – disse ele, desprendendo-se dela. Sesshoumaru se levantou e pôs algumas achas de lenha na lareira; depois, pegou os travesseiros e um cobertor em sua cama. Colocando Rin numa posição confortável, ficou estendido ao lado dela, olhando as chamas.

Tudo parecia muito calmo. Sesshoumaru acabou curvando-se um pouco para beijá-la suavemente, um beijo de boa noite. Ela suspirou sentida quando ele se afastou, e então entreabriu os lábios, pedindo mais.

Era impossível resistir. Aprofundou o beijo e moveu as mãos em direção aos seios dela, os explorando até sentir os mamilos rígidos.

Ela acordou vagarosamente. De súbito, tomou conhecimento da proximidade de Sesshoumaru, das mãos em seus seios. Agarrou-se mais a ele, desejando algo inexplicável, que acontecia sempre que se achava nos braços másculos.

- Hum... – suspirou, encorajando-o, desejando que ele a afagasse mais ainda.

Puxou a camisa dele de dentro da calça e começou a acariciar as costas musculosas, sentindo-o tremer levemente. Sesshoumaru emitiu um som rouco, profundo, enquanto abria a blusa de Rin e começa a acariciar a pele macia.

- Não devia fazer isso – ele murmurou, lutando com a consciência. – Não tenho nada a oferecer...

- Sim, tem. - Rin o encorajou. - Me dê este momento e estarei satisfeita. Preciso de você.

Ele não podia mais resistir; baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios se encontrassem, e então já era tarde demais para definir o que era bom para um ou para outro.

_Beijavam-se com volúpia, desejo. As mãos acariciavam os corpos com sofreguidão._

_Sesshoumaru parou de beijar os lábios de Rin, e foi descendo pelo pescoço, lambendo, dando leves mordiscadas e chupões. A ouviu gemer baixinho e sorriu, descobrindo seu ponto fraco. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela, ainda por baixo da blusa. Não agüentando mais, resolveu tirar aquela blusa que tanto atrapalhava. Rin levantou os braços pra que ele tirasse a blusa. Assim que tirou, ele voltou a beijar Rin, agora no colo, indo para os seios por cima do sutiã. Rin gemia de desejo._

_Ela era inexperiente, não sabia o que fazer. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele os emaranhando, descendo pela nuca e indo para as costas musculosas. Ouviu-o suspirar. Sesshoumaru parou de lhe beijar e a olhou profundamente. Rin não desviava o olhar. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que ele desceu o rosto até um dos ombros dela e começou a beijá-lo, tirando uma das alças do sutiã; fez o mesmo com outro. Sem perder tempo, foi acariciando as costas de Rin gentilmente até chegar ao fecho do sutiã e o abriu, facilmente._

_Sem demora, ele começou a beijar-lhe os seios, colocando um dos mamilos em sua boca. Rin arqueou o corpo para trás, segurando-se na camisa dele, gemendo alto. "Ai, que sensação boa...", ela pensava. Sesshoumaru não parava de mordiscar e lamber um dos seios de Rin a levando à loucura. Fez o mesmo com o outro._

_Os seios de Rin eram perfeitos. Nem pequenos ou grandes. No tamanho exato, no tamanho que ele gostava. Sesshoumaru foi descendo sua boca até o ventre liso dela, beijando e lambendo. Se surpreendeu quando a ouviu murmurar um "Sesshy". Achou estranho, mas preferiu não comentar. Não agora._

_Rin passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, mas não queria ficar só naquilo. Era inexperiente, mas também queria proporcionar prazer. Não queria só receber._

_Com delicadeza, pegou o rosto de Sesshoumaru com as mãos e o levantou, o beijando profunda e calmamente. Cessou o beijo e foi beijando-o até a orelha. Sugou o lóbulo da orelha, soltando um gemidinho, e o ouviu dar um rosnado rouco de prazer. Ela sorriu e foi descendo o beijo até o pescoço dele, enquanto passeava com as mãos pelo peitoral musculoso dele, descendo pelo tórax e passando pela barriga até chegar a barra da camisa. Começou a levantá-la e tirou-a. Pode ver os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru ofuscados de desejo. Ela podia ter certeza que os castanhos dela também estavam. _

_Parou para admirar o corpo definido dele. "Meu Deus, que homem!", pensou. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a passar as mãos por seu peitoral e o foi beijando nos ombros largos. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas sentia que era o certo. Principalmente quando ouviu um rosnado mais forte quando ela desceu os beijos e foi lambendo o peito e a barriga dele. Sesshoumaru estava extasiado._

_Sesshoumaru já não tava agüentando mais e rapidamente inverteu as posições, a deitando no tapete de pele de urso. Começou a desabotoar a calça jeans dela, enquanto beijava seu ventre. Parou de beijar e foi tirando vagarosamente a calça dela. Depois de tirada, parou pra observá-la só com uma calcinha preta. "Como ela é linda... e gostosa!", pensou. _

_Neste momento, ele lembrou de quando ela lhe disse que era virgem. Então, delicadamente, pegou um dos pezinhos dela e começou a beijá-lo. Foi subindo até a coxa e lá demorou um pouquinho. Rin não sabia se gemia de prazer ou se ria por sentir cócegas. Ele passou para a outra coxa e foi subindo até chegar na parte íntima dela. Ela se reprimiu um pouco e ele sentiu. Ele foi até ela e a olhou profundamente nos olhos e disse:_

_- Não se preocupe. Confie em mim._

_Ela apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça e ele voltou para onde estava, mas não sem antes dar uma rápida parada nos seios de Rin. Devagar, ele foi retirando a calcinha dela, levantando um pouco o seu tronco. Depois de tirada, ele se colocou entre as pernas dela, as levantou colocando-as por sobre seus ombros e começou._

_Gentilmente, ele foi beijando a virilha dela. Pode sentir ela prender a respiração. Carinhosamente, foi passando a língua por toda a extensão até chegar ao seu lugar mais íntimo. Estimulava o clitóris com a língua enquanto um dos dedos entrava e saía, na tentativa de fazê-la entender o que viria depois. _

_Rin se contorcia freneticamente e soltava altos gemidos e murmúrios. Mais uma vez ela soltou um "Sesshy", mas ele nem deu bola. Estava compenetrado em dar prazer a ela. Quando Rin chegou ao seu primeiro orgasmo, soltou um grito segurando os cabelos de Sesshoumaru. Ela se sentou, segurando o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo cálido. _

_Sesshoumaru se pôs de pé para tirar sua calça e se surpreendeu em ver Rin o ajudando no trabalho. Deixou que ela fizesse isso. Com as mãos, ela foi desabotoando calmamente. Quando foi descendo a calça, pôde reparar o quão excitado estava Sesshoumaru por baixo da cueca boxer preta. Ela foi tirando delicadamente a cueca e viu por completo aquilo que nunca tinha visto. Ficou um pouco envergonha e não sabia o que fazer. Sesshoumaru percebeu e se ajoelhou a beijando, tentando a aliviar._

_Ainda a beijando, ele a pegou pela cintura e a deitou gentilmente. Ele afastou gentilmente as pernas dela e se colocou entre elas. Ela sentiu o membro dele encostar na sua intimidade. Ela travou. Sesshoumaru percebeu e a olhou profundamente como se dissesse "Calma, tudo vai ficar bem. Continue confiando em mim". Confiança era o que ela mais tinha nele e pôde entender claramente o que ele dizia apenas com o olhar. Ela deu um sorriso tímido como incentivo pra ele continuar._

_Sem demora, Sesshoumaru foi se colocando nela, devagar. Sabia que doía na primeira vez de uma mulher. A face de Rin foi mudando de fisionomia. Enquanto ele penetrava, Rin soltava uns gritinhos de dor e arranhava os ombros dele. Quando Sesshoumaru se pôs por completo, ele parou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Rin correspondia na mesma intensidade._

_Enquanto a beijava, ele começou a se movimentar vagarosamente dentro dela. Rin parou o beijo e soltou um gemido. Já não era mais dor o que ela sentia e sim prazer. Sesshoumaru acelerava o ritmo e Rin tentava o acompanhar mexendo os quadris. A cada estocada que ele dava, ela o arranhava as costas e gemia alto. Sesshoumaru já se movimentava rápido dentro dela e Rin se contorcia de prazer. Era tudo muito novo pra ela, não sabia que sensação era aquela que sentia. Só sabia que era boa. Muito boa._

_Corpos suados se chocando, gritos, gemidos e sussurros. Os dois estavam enlouquecidos pela paixão. _

_Não demorou muito, e logo ela chegou no êxtase do momento dando um alto grito, misturado de prazer e satisfação. Sesshoumaru ainda se movimentava dentro dela e logo depois também chegou ao seu orgasmo._

_Estavam ofegantes. Sesshoumaru se deitou em cima dela, respirando pesadamente. Rin estava de braços abertos no tapete, de olhos fechados tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sesshoumaru foi dando beijinhos nos ombros dela, subindo pelo pescoço até chegar nos lábios desejados. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior arrancando um rosnado rouco dele._

_Finalmente, eles abriram os olhos e se olharam. Agora os olhos não estavam cheios de desejo e sim de amor. Ambos sorriram. Um sorriso satisfeito, verdadeiro. O sorriso dos namorados apaixonados._

_Ele saiu de dentro dela, se colocou ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seus seios. Rin adorou aquele ato de carinho, meio infantil. Pousou as mãos em seus cabelos e passou a afagá-los. Logo, Sesshoumaru lembrou de algo e não pôde deixar de perguntar._

_- Rin, por que Sesshy?_

_- Sesshy? – ela perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida._

_- Você me chamou assim enquanto nos amávamos._

_Rin deu uma risada gostosa e respondeu:_

_- Ah, foi só uma maneira carinhosa que encontrei pra te chamar. Não gostou?_

_- Não. – ele respondeu, dando um sorrisinho de lado._

_- Ora, mas por quê? – ela indagou fazendo biquinho._

_Ele levantou a cabeça e disse:_

_- Só me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos. Jamais na frente dos outros._

_Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e o beijou apaixonadamente._

_Assim que o beijo terminou, Sesshoumaru deitou a cabeça no colo de Rin novamente e logo adormeceu com os carinhos que ela fazia em sua cabeça._

_Ela ainda demorou um pouco pra dormir porque ainda pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso! Tudo como sempre quis! Até melhor, aliás. Nem em sonho imaginava alguém como Sesshoumaru. Apesar do seu jeito meio frio e hostil, ele foi tão carinhoso quando se amaram._

"_É, Rin... você está apaixonada"._

_E adormeceu._

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês!**

**Dois só de uma vez pra recompensá-los por não ter postado nessas últimas semanas. :D**

**E recompensei logo com uma ****hentai****, hein? hehe **

**Gente, sinceramente, eu não gostei muito do meu hentai.**

**É, o hentai foi todo meu! XD [pervertida :P]**

**Sei lá... achei meio detalhado demais. rs **

**Mas tudo bem. Se vocês gostaram, mandem reviews dizendo. Se não, mandem também! Reviews são sempre bem-vindos! :)**

**Galera, eu não botei na fic, mas é SEMPRE bom lembrar.**

_**Usem sempre camisinha, povo!**_

**Combate um monte de coisas. Gravidez indesejada, doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e tal...**

**Cabecinha no lugar, genten! **

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!**

**Beijão!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

**Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**E a história a Nicola Mackenzie. Com algumas alterações minhas =P**

* * *

Durante a madrugada, Rin sentiu Seshoumaru se mexer e despertou. Ao ver Rin acordada, não pode deixar de perguntar, tenso:

- Era isso o que esperava?

- Não ousava esperar tanto – Rin respondeu, com ternura.

- Graças a Deus – ele respirou, aliviado.

- Meu urso feroz, meu eremita adorado! – exclamou Rin, sorrindo.

Imediatamente, Sesshoumaru se levantou e saiu sem ao menos dizer aonde ia e Rin nem ousou perguntar, se assustando com o modo repentino em que ele se levantou. Alguns minutos depois, preocupada, ela o chamou:

- Sesshoumaru?

- Eis-me aqui – ele respondeu. Trazia uma braçada de lenha, magnífico em sua nudez, e reacendeu o fogo, escorregando para debaixo das cobertas.

- Estou com frio – ela disse, se abraçando.

- Temos que fazer algo para mantê-la aquecida – ele declarou, percorrendo as mãos pelo corpo nu dela.

Havia amanhecido fazia tempo, quando Sesshoumaru se lembrou de perguntar se Rin estava arrependida.

- Claro que não – ela murmurou, com sinceridade.

Ele lhe acariciava as coxas longas.

- Você diz isso agora porque é uma idealista. Não sabe o que está falando – disse, distanciando-se.

- Não se afaste de mim, não agora – ela pediu suavemente. – Preciso de você.

Sesshoumaru olhava o vazio, com uma ruga na testa.

- Este é o seu maior erro, acreditar que precisa de alguém. Ouça meu conselho: ninguém precisa de ninguém. Só assim não será magoada. (_N/a: Ó, sempre o frio e insensível Sesshoumaru ¬¬_)

- Do mesmo jeito que você foi magoado?

- Eu era um tolo. Isso jamais acontecerá novamente.

- Ótimo, pois ela não era a pessoa certa pra você. Você merece uma mulher mais decidida – Rin sorriu pra ele, os olhos brilhando.

- E você é essa mulher? – ele gracejou.

- Pode até ser...

- Você é uma tentação à qual não consigo resistir – ele murmurou, quase como se se ressentisse do fato.

- Vamos tentar?

Rin percorreu as mãos pelos ombros dele, ansiosa pelo contato de sua pele.

- Rin?

- Sim... – ela respondeu.

- Os cavalos precisam ser tratados – lembrou Sesshoumaru, deixando o calor das cobertas.

- Eu não quero me mexer. – ela disse, fazendo bico.

- Você não precisa. Espere por mim aqui – falou, admirando-lhe a silhueta por baixo das cobertas.

- Não, quero ir com você. – E afastou os cobertores, pondo-se de pé, graciosa.

Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o seio, e Rin aproveitou para agarrar-se a ele, porém em seguida se soltou, pegando a calça. Vestiu num instante o jeans e a camiseta, e os dois foram cuidar dos animais.

* * *

Ranger e a mula relincharam de satisfação quando Sesshoumaru chegou à cabana convertida em estrebaria.

- Posso ajudar? – Rin indagou.

- Vamos dar a eles a ração de farelo. Assim, terão mais energia para aguentar o frio. Em seguida, iremos soltá-los no pasto enquanto limpamos a estrebaria.

- Eles vão ficar molhados – ela ponderou. A chuva continuava, e não havia sinal de que cessaria.

Sesshoumaru apanhou um pacote de ração.

- Eles não se incomodarão. Dê isso para Guria.

- Guria?

- A mula.

- Foi o que pensei. Será que ela vai me estranhar? – perguntou, aproximando-se da mula cautelosamente.

- Não, se não ficar por detrás dela.

Sesshoumaru sorria, enquanto observava Rin tentando chegar perto do animal. Quando Guria se pôs a escoicear, impaciente com a demora, ela saltou para trás dando um grito e fugiu batendo a porta da estrebaria.

Sesshoumaru riu a valer e, chegando perto de Guria, deu-lhe umas palmadas nas ancas. A mula fez a volta em torno dele.

- Está tudo bem. Pode ir agora.

Tomando coragem, Rin entrou na estrebaria, de olhos cravados em Guria, que fitava o cocho.

- Dê um tapinha nela – Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

Ela estapeou a cabeça da mula, que não se moveu.

- Mais forte! – ele disse.

Rin olhou para Guria, desconfiada:

- Mais que isso? Ela pode se ofender

- Você deve mostrar a ela quem é o dono – aconselhou-a, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Sem respirar, Rin pegou a mula pelas orelhas, o que fez com que Guria desse um pulo, pondo a cabeça na manjedoura. Rapidamente, Rin encheu o cocho e saiu correndo dali com um suspiro de alívio.

- Você quer tratar de Ranger? – Sesshoumaru indagou dando um sorrisinho, pegando outro pacote de ração.

- Não. Já fiz demais por hoje!

* * *

Como a chuva enlameara-lhe um pouco a blusa e a calça, Rin as lavou assim que chegou em casa, colocando-as para secar perto da lareira. Em seguida, tomou um banho rápido e foi procurar algo para vestir no guarda-roupa de Sesshoumaru.

Por fim, descobriu uma camisa de flanela. Quando a estava abotoando, achou uma fotografia no bolso. Ela hesitou um pouco, porem acabou não resistindo.

Era uma foto publicada nos jornais, mostrando Sesshoumaru e Sara no dia do noivado. Ela usava um vestido maravilhoso de seda, e estava lindíssima.

Apesar de não desejar, Rin imediatamente sentiu uma ponta de ciúme ao ver os dois juntos. Como deveria estar ela, depois de ter tido um homem como Sesshoumaru para si e perceber tarde demais que o perdera?

- Você acha que deveria ter usado uma gravata escura? – Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dela, olhando também a foto. Rin não o ouvira entrar no quarto.

- Não, você está ótimo assim. Mas acho que Sara perdeu o melhor homem do mundo... e só descobriu isso tarde demais!

Sesshoumaru beijou-a com paixão e levou-a para cama. Fizeram amor desenfreadamente, como se precisassem um do outro como precisavam do ar para respirar.

* * *

Mais tarde, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, que repousava a cabeça em seus seios, Rin falou:

- Você me perguntou ontem se eu estava arrependida. A única coisa que lamento é ter de ir embora. O céu está clareando, e tenho de trabalhar.

- Esqueça o correio – Sesshoumaru sugeriu, apertando os braços em torno dela, possessivamente.

Ela riu.

- Hoje é sábado. Sempre pensei que passasse os fins de semana com seu irmão – afirmou Sesshoumaru.

- É verdade.

- Então, fique comigo – ele pediu, colando os lábios aos dela, num beijo profundo. Rin não pensou mais em ir embora.

Depois do almoço o sol surgiu, e Sesshoumaru levou Rin para fora.

- Aonde vamos? – ela quis saber. Vestia a roupa seca e um suéter de lã de Sesshoumaru.

- Dar um passeio a cavalo.

Ele caminhou para o pasto e assobiou. O cavalo e a mula apareceram correndo.

- Divirta-se – Rin falou, começando a ficar nervosa.

- Você vem comigo.

- Eu não. – ela disse, cruzando os braços de maneira infantil.

- Você foi comigo à casa dos Yamanaka – ele lembrou-a.

- Era uma emergência.

- Venha – ele pediu com delicadeza.

- Nunca.

Antes que Rin pudesse fugir, Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelas costas e passou a lhe fazer cócegas, até ela não aguentar mais de tanto rir.

- Tente pelo menos uma vez. Se não gostar, pode desistir. Deixe-me mostrar a você como é bom.

- Está bem... – disse ela, vencida.

Sesshoumaru arreou Ranger para Rin, colocou-a na sela e montou em Guria.

Enquanto tomavam o caminho da campina, Sesshoumaru ia ensinando-a a sentar no cavalo, a segurar as rédeas e a mostrar ao cavalo quem é que manda.

- Acho que ele sabe que é ele – Rin afirmou, em tom de zombaria.

- Está pronta para um passeio pelo bosque?

Ela assentiu, hesitante. Mas se Sesshoumaru achava que ela era capaz, não tinha que temer.

Depois de algum tempo, Rin começou a relaxar e a apreciar o passeio. O sol pálido fazia sombras na estrada, e os passarinhos trabalhavam apressados para terminar o serviço antes da próxima tempestade.

Quando já tinham passeado bastante, Sesshoumaru fez Guria tomar a direção da cabana novamente. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, passou a entoar uma canção atrás da outra, com uma bonita voz de barítono. Rin juntou-se a ele no canto.

Chegando em casa, Sesshoumaru mostrou a Rin como desarrear o cavalo e como cuidar do animal, antes de colocá-lo no estábulo.

Quando os dois estavam se dirigindo para a cabana, já se formava nova tempestade, e Sesshoumaru avisou:

- Acho bom amarrarmos melhor o avião.

Eles amarraram bem o aparelho, colocando cordas plásticas para mantê-lo bem seguro junto às árvores. Assim que terminaram o serviço e entraram na cabana, a tempestade desabou furiosamente.

- Estou feliz por você ter decidido ficar – Sesshoumaru murmurou, abraçando-a por trás em frente à lareira.

- Eu também.

Não havia lugar melhor para ficar durante uma tempestade do que ali, junto a Sesshoumaru, Rin pensou.

- Você cavalgou muito bem. Não tem mais medo de cavalos, tem? - Ele acariciou-lhe os ombros, fazendo com que ondas de desejo lhe corressem pela espinha.

- Não, se você estiver por perto para dominar o animal – ela respondeu, virando-se para Sesshoumaru, que continuou acariciando-a até que ela deixou escapar um murmúrio de desejo.

- O que foi isso que ouvi? Temos que tomar uma providência a respeito.

Deitando-a no sofá, Sesshoumaru pôs-se a afagar-lhe as coxas e nádegas, como fizera antes.

- Oh! Isso é muito gostoso! – ela exclamou, relaxando completamente.

Quanto mais ele lhe fazia carícias, mais seu corpo ficava sensível e sua respiração se acelerava, como se o desejo fizesse o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias.

- Sesshy! – ela sussurrou de forma sedutora.

Ele curvou-se e mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

- Sim, minha Rin?

- Você sabe o que está fazendo comigo? – ela indagou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Espero que seja o mesmo que está fazendo comigo.

Sesshoumaru esticou-se ao lado dela. Através do tecido das roupas, Rin podia sentir-lhe a masculinidade em toda sua força, e voltou-se para ele, apaixonada.

Os dois ficaram silenciosos por um longo tempo, abraçados, só escutando o barulho do vento e o toque dos pingos de chuva nas janelas. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru levou-a para cama.

- Podíamos passar o resto do dia aqui – ele sugeriu enquanto a despia, tirando peça por peça de sua roupa, e ela fez o mesmo com Sesshoumaru.

* * *

O domingo amanheceu tão chuvoso quanto os dois últimos dias.

- Estou começando a duvidar se algum dia irei pra casa - Rin murmurou, olhando para o céu, no aconchego dos braços de Sesshoumaru. – Talvez eu fique aqui para sempre.

- Você morreria de tédio dentro de um mês - ele profetizou.

- E você ficará um velho rabugento, aqui sozinho.

- Você nunca desiste não?

Ela riu alto e, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés, beijou-lhe a face. – Vai haver um mutirão de construção dentro de duas semanas. Você irá, se eu vier te buscar?

- Não.

- Por favor, Sesshy! – ela suplicou, piscando os longos cílios pra ele.

- Deixe-me levar minha vida sozinho, peço-lhe. Gosto de viver sem companhia. Você é que precisa ver gente, eu não.

- Todo mundo precisa de alguém – Rin afirmou, lançando um olhar estranho pra ele.

- Eu não.

- Realmente, tenho que ir assim que o tempo clarear - ela murmurou, pensativa.

* * *

Por volta do meio-dia, as nuvens haviam desaparecido e o sol retornara. Era hora de partir.

Depois de insistir com Rin para que tomasse um lanche ligeiro, Sesshoumaru ajudou-a a dar uma vista geral no avião.

Logo após haver decolado, Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru do alto. Ele estava parado em frente ao porto, a mão em leque para proteger os olhos enquanto assistia à partida. Ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

O tempo que os dois permaneceram juntos fora muito especial. Fora um momento mágico, não somente para ela, mas para ele também. Pena que Sesshoumaru não pudesse admitir o fato.

Rin ainda não era capaz de entender bem o que ele sentia pela ex-noiva.

* * *

_**Eitaaaaa! Mais um capítulo depois de alguns séculos. :P**_

_**Desculpa, gente! Eu tava atolada de coisa pra estudar pro vestibular e acabou que não tive tempo de escrever.**_

_**Podem me xingar o quanto quiserem... eu sei que mereço. T.T**_

_**Mas aí está mais um capítulo!**_

_**Se não estiverem com tanta raiva de mim e acharem digno de um review, mandem! É só clicar aqui embaixo! xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

**Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**E a história a Nicola Mackenzie. Com algumas modificações minhas. :D**

* * *

Rin olhou pra Sesshoumaru. Ele vestia _jeans_ e camisa de algodão, uma roupa apropriada para o mutirão. Estava feliz por ele estar ali em seu avião. Levara um bocado de tempo para que se decidisse a aceitar o convite.

- O que este olhar satisfeito quer dizer? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, brincando com os cabelos de Rin.

- Que eu adorei tê-lo convencido a ir à festa - ela confessou.

Ele suspirou, pensativo.

- Por que esse suspiro tão profundo, hein? – Rin quis saber.

- Estava pensando na noite passada. Como me deixei convencer a ter um dia de trabalho tão pesado? – respondeu, sorrindo.

- É uma festa. Vai ser divertido, você vai ver - ela prometeu. – Chegamos. Segure-se, vai ser uma aterrissagem difícil – gracejou ela.

Aterrissou com segurança. Muitas pessoas acenavam das sombras das árvores, onde descansavam um pouco. Ela puxou Sesshoumaru pela mão, para apresentá-lo aos demais.

- Este é Yokoyama Sesshoumaru. Ele comprou a casa do velho Myouga – explicava.

Emiko e Akane Sato deram as boas-vindas a Sesshoumaru e agradeceram por ele ter vindo para ajudá-los. Hajime e Mino Yamanaka estavam lá. Eles se cumprimentaram e falaram a respeito do salvamento do sobrinho. Havia mais três famílias, duas com crianças pequenas, outra com filhos adolescentes que cercaram o recém-chegado para saudá-lo.

- Aquele é meu irmão – Rin disse, quando Yahiko apareceu numa charrete.

Apresentou-os e logo percebeu que Yahiko parecia zangado. Com certeza imaginava onde ela passara a noite.

- Nunca imaginei que houvesse tanta gente morando nas montanhas – Sesshoumaru declarou, quando conversava com alguns dos moradores locais.

- A maior parte das pessoas é composta de veranistas – Hajime explicou. – Você e Yahiko são os únicos que ficam aqui o ano inteiro. Há ainda um casal que adquiriu uma fazendinha do outro lado daquela montanha, onde pretendem criar gado. Duvido que consigam ficar até o Natal.

- Não seja tão pessimista! – Mino exclamou.

- 'Tá bem! Então, estendo o prazo até a primavera – ele concedeu, afagando a mulher.

Rin começou a sonhar em passar o inverno na cabana de Sesshoumaru. Iria com ele, deitar naquele tapete de pele de urso, ficar bem abraçada a seu corpo quente durante as nevadas...

De repente, tomou conhecimento de que todas as pessoas olhavam para ela.

- Me desculpem... estava sonhando acordada. O que disseram?

- Emiko acha que está na hora de começar – Yahiko revelou, olhando firme para ela e Sesshoumaru.

O local para a construção fora delimitado, e as fundações para a cabana já se encontravam prontas. A lareira também já fora construída, e a chaminé, isolada no espaço, era algo cômico.

Todos colaboravam, seguindo as instruções que chegaram junto com a cabana pré-fabricada. Quando Sesshoumaru especificou em detalhes o que algumas das instruções significavam, foi eleito chefe do grupo. Dali em diante, o trabalho prosseguiu sem problemas.

O grupo montou quatro paredes e deixou-as estendidas na grama, perto do lugar onde seriam erguidas. Depois, todos se juntaram e levantaram cada qual no local determinado.

Para Rin, erguer uma casa significava que novas raízes eram plantadas. Feliz, olhou para Sesshoumaru, que prosseguia lendo as instruções. Horas mais tarde, Sato Akane pediu que fizessem uma pausa para o jantar. Os homens deveriam buscar saquê, enquanto as mulheres poriam a mesa.

Pouco depois, todos estavam comendo sushi com bolinhos de arroz e outras comidas típicas.

* * *

- Senti sua falta na noite passada – Yahiko disse para Rin, quando os dois ficaram a sós pela primeira vez.

- Te deixei um bilhete. Não o encontrou?

- Sim. Onde você esteve?

Ela hesitou por um momento. Contudo, era melhor contar a verdade do que ficar com evasivas.

- Com Sesshoumaru.

- Foi o que imaginei. Então, agora está envolvida com ele. E agora, como vai ser?

- Não sei – respondeu, pensativa. – Só me interessa o que se passa no momento. Espero que Sesshoumaru volte a trabalhar em breve. Não é bom pra ele alhear-se à profissão durante tanto tempo.

- Não 'tô nem um pouco preocupado com o que é bom pra Sesshoumaru – Yahiko retrucou, mal-humorado. – O que vai ser de você quando ele for embora?

Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Chorarei – ela previu, bem-humorada. – Eu sou uma pessoa adulta, Yahiko. Tenho que aproveitar as oportunidades.

- Ele não é suficientemente bom pra você.

- Sesshoumaru é tudo o que eu desejo da vida – ela assegurou-lhe com convicção.

- Você está apaixonada por ele – Yahiko disse taxativamente.

Rin não respondeu.

* * *

Às seis horas, o trabalho comunitário terminou. As paredes, o teto e o chão achavam-se colocados. O resto, a família poderia fazer sozinha.

- Vão ter um ótimo passatempo de verão – Rin comentou com Yahiko.

Akane apelou para os convidados:

- Não vão embora! Haverá ceia e dança.

Rin olhou esperançosa para Sesshoumaru. Ele retribuiu seu olhar, revelando uma emoção indecifrável. Em seguida, tomou-a nos braços.

- Foi um dia maravilhoso, não? – ela murmurou, toda feliz.

Yahiko e Sesshoumaru acabaram por se entenderem. Observando-os juntos enquanto trabalhavam, Rin deu razão a Yahiko. Ela estava amando Sesshoumaru.

- Sim.

- Você está pronto pra partir? Não sou autorizada a fazer aterrissagem logo após o anoitecer, de maneira que vou raptar você e levá-lo pra casa em breve.

- Deixe-me primeiro dançar com a anfitriã – pediu.

Rin deixou, meio a contra-gosto. Eles ficaram por mais quinze minutos, durante os quais Sesshoumaru dançou não só com Akane, mas com a adolescente que almoçara com Yahiko.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Rin já se encontravam no espaço.

- Você pode enxergar o bastante para aterrissar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, preocupado.

- Poderia enxergar mesmo se estivesse com problemas – Rin riu, ao vê-lo em dúvida. – Poderia sobrevoar estas montanhas até de olhos vendados.

- Comigo no avião, não.

- Covarde. – disse ela, zombando.

- Covarde?

- Quem não é corajoso, é covarde – deduziu ela, logicamente. Contra as expectativas de Sesshoumaru, aterrissaram sem problemas. Logo após amarrarem o avião, foram para casa. Rin cantarolava pelo caminho, feliz e descontraída. Colocara o braço em volta da cintura de Sesshoumaru e descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu amo você. (N/a: Direta, não? Queria ter essa coragem :P)

Sesshoumaru a olhou surpreso, e Rin viu que dissera palavras que não queria dizer. Mas, mesmo assim, as sustentou, confiante:

- Sim, eu o amo.

- Você não sabe o que diz... Está confundindo ilusão com realidade. Não existe esse sentimento, porque o que conta na vida é o poder. Eu mesmo já pensei estar amando por uma ou duas vezes, mas era mentira.

- O amor...

-... é um mito – ele complementou. – Você num instante o esquece, logo que a parte financeira não vai bem.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente:

- Não para mim. Meu amor é eterno, e pode enfrentar a doença, a pobreza, a neve, a chuva ou qualquer outra coisa. – E sorriu pra ele.

- Não adianta tentar te explicar nada. Você tem resposta pra tudo – falou, teimoso, e entraram na casa.

- Não, eu não tenho. Não consigo é te entender – ela ainda insistiu.

Bem cedo pela manhã, Rin se vestiu e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Sesshoumaru estava sentado à mesa, com uma xícara de café na mão. Aparentemente, não conciliara o sono a noite toda, enquanto ela havia dormido muitíssimo bem.

- Bom dia – ela falou, amigável. As manhas sempre lhe traziam esperanças novas, um novo dia, um novo começo.

Ele a olhou com uma fisionomia inexpressiva.

- Bom dia – respondeu, com voz impessoal.

- Gostaria de bolinhos de arroz? Creio que fariam muito bem.

Sesshoumaru recusou a oferta, e ela preparou o bastante para si mesma. Sentando-se no lugar habitual, comeu calmamente, depois limpou os pratos e pegou seus pertences.

- Tenho que ir – anunciou.

- Tudo bem (N/a: Se o cara que estiver comigo fala isso, juro que dou um soco! rs) – ele se levantou e a acompanhou até o avião.

- Vejo você na terça-feira – despediu-se, nervosa.

- Acho melhor você não vir – falou, sem encará-la.

- Por quê?

Rin se recusava a ser derrotada, mas esperava por algo assim.

- Porque...

- Está fugindo de mim de novo? – ela perguntou, com toda a calma do mundo.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto irritado, como se dessa forma a forçasse a ir para bem longe dali.

- Pare com isso! Você não é meu terapeuta. Disse-lhe que não queria me envolver com nada. Desejo ficar sozinho pra refazer minha vida e saber como agir. Não necessito de complicações extras.

- Meu amor por você não complica nada.

- Não complica? – Ele riu, debochando. – Pensa que não tenho consciência? Não tenho nada a oferecer a você.

- Tem você – acrescentou ela.

Rin viu-o engolir a saliva com dificuldade, antes de falar:

- Procure um homem que aprecie suas virtudes. Você é uma mulher linda. Não vai ser difícil. Você merece.

Rin entrou no avião sem contra-argumentar. Jogou para trás a franja que lhe caía na testa, sentindo-se infinitamente triste.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, esboçando um sorriso. – Não o perturbarei mais, prometo.

Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a mão, antes que ela batesse a porta do avião.

- Você me odeia?

- Claro que não.

Ele assentiu e saiu de perto do aparelho.

Rin ligou o motor do avião e decolou. Quando já se encontrava no céu, viu Sesshoumaru se dirigindo para a cabana, ereto, porem com um aspecto extremamente infeliz. Contudo, se ele estava sozinho e infeliz, era porque elegera esse tipo de vida. Ela também se sentia magoada.

O amor não era uma cura milagrosa, nem tampouco um mito. Esperava que Sesshoumaru descobrisse isso algum dia.

* * *

**_Oiii, povooooo!!_**

**_Pois é... mais um capítulo atualizado._**

**_Sesshoumaru, como sempre, cheio de neurose. ¬¬_**

**_Admiro a Rin por ser tão paciente... ahh, quê que eu tô falando?!_**

**_Qualquer garota apaixonada que se preze, luta por ser amor. Até eu. :P_**

**_Ahh! Lembram quando eu falei que não estava atualizando por causa dos estudos pro vestibular?_**

**_Então... o estudo deu certo! Consegui passar pra universidade que tanto queria e pro curso que eu tanto gosto! =D_**

**_Serei uma Assistente Social revolucionária! Podem escrever! (não, não escrevam... pode ser q não aconteça e tal =P)_**

**_Muito, muito, muito feliz! =D_**

_**Bjã e obrigada às pessoas que mandaram review (**H. Quinzel e Individua do mal**) e espero mais reviews!**_

**_Até o próximo capítulo!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Pooovo que acompanha essa fic! _

_Mil desculpas por essa MEGA demora! Desculpas mesmo! Confesso que a minha demora foi por preguiça, mas não só por isso. Tava cheia de coisa pra fazer (ainda tô), mas arrumei um tempinho pra digitar tudo e passar pra vcs! _

_E, pra recompensá-los por esperarem tanto, aqui vão todos, eu disse TODOS, os capítulos que faltam!_

_Agora ela tá completa! =D_

_Chega de blá blá blá. Vamos à fic!_

* * *

**Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**E a história a Nicola Mackenzie. Com algumas modificações minhas. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII**

Já eram quase duas horas daquela terça-feira quando Rin aterrissou o avião no campo perto da cabana de Yahiko. Seu dia fora cansativo, porque todos tinham alguma correspondência para receber, até mesmo Sesshoumaru.

Fazia semanas que não o via. Apenas pegava e entregava a correspondência, nada mais. Era assim que ele queria, afinal. "Tudo bem", ela pensou, enquanto se dirigia para a mina, cruzando o gramado. Não ia se preocupar com ele. Prometera a si mesma que nunca mais se meteria na vida dos outros. Cuidaria só da sua.

- Yahiko? – ela chamou, ligando a lanterna que carregava sempre, e aventurou-se mina adentro, seguindo a direção das flechas que o irmão colocara na abertura estreita.

Ninguém respondeu o seu chamado, mas Rin não esperava que ele trabalhasse perto da superfície. Continuou descendo, admirando o trabalho que o irmão fizera no interior da mina desde a ultima vez em que estivera ali. Ficou emocionada ao ver quanto ele avançara sozinho. Se pudesse lhe arranjar outra atividade parecida com aquela, porém menos perigosa...

Já havia examinado praticamente tudo o que Yahiko explorara, mas não o achava. Subitamente, começou a se preocupar.

- Yahiko! – gritou. – Yahiko!

Ninguém respondeu. Sentiu arrepiar os cabelos da nuca, o pulsar do coração ecoar-lhe nos ouvidos. O silêncio era enervante. Rin seguia as setas fluorescentes cor de laranja que marcavam a trilha que Yahiko abrira, morrendo de medo, passo a passo, com a lanterna acesa.

Andou até muito fundo. Já sentia o ar escasso, a poeira cobrindo quase tudo. Ocasionalmente, ela vislumbrava um ponto onde a água escorria num filete, porém não via sinal do irmão.

Hesitante, prosseguiu descendo, cada vez mais ansiosa. Algo não ia bem. Pouco depois, descobriu outra trilha, muito recente e estreita.

- Yahikoo! - gritou bem alto.

Ela colocou o ouvido junto à rocha. Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Somente o marulhar da água escorrendo ao longo do túnel. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

"Yahiko... Yahiko... Yahiko...", o eco repetia numa sequência. Pôs-se a rezar, mais e mais apavorada. Ele estava preso na caverna! Só podia estar ferido, senão teria respondido.

Tentando controlar-se, decidiu investigar, antes de fazer soar o alarme. Talvez houvesse ignorado alguma trilha. Quem sabe ele fora caçar aquela manhã, em vez de ir para a mina.

Contudo, a caverna estava vazia, com a arma de Yahiko pendurada na entrada. As ferramentas que ele normalmente usava estavam espalhadas. Não havia duvida de que ele se encontrava na mina. Tinha que conseguir ajuda!

- Sesshoumaru! – ela gritou, olhando através da caverna.

Em seguida, correu para a pista e decolou o avião. Assim que se viu no ar, pediu ajuda através do rádio para o dono da loja de gêneros. Ele assegurou-lhe que iria telefonar pedindo socorro imediatamente.

* * *

Cinco minutos mais tarde, o avião aterrissava perto da casa de Sesshoumaru, e Rin rezava para que ele estivesse na cabana ou nas imediações.

- Sesshoumaru! – ela gritou, adentrando.

No entanto, ele não estava lá. Rin foi para os fundos e localizou-o rachando lenha. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse reclamar de sua presença ali, Rin pôs-se a falar, atropeladamente:

- Yahiko está com problemas! – ela falou – Creio que... estou certa de que se acha preso na mina. Estava explorando uma nova caverna.

- Já pediu socorro?

- Sim, consegui entrar em contato com Jin Watanabe. Ele vai telefonar para a Guarda Florestal, que mandará ajuda. Preciso de você, Sesshy, venha comigo!

- Não sou engenheiro de minas, Rin – ele se opôs, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

- Não estou pedindo ajuda a você como engenheiro, e sim como um ser humano que pede uma mão a outro ser humano. Meu irmão tá em perigo, e eu preciso de sua força para cavar e para tirá-lo de lá. Talvez consigamos fazer um buraco para ele ao menos conseguir um ar fresco pra respirar, antes que seja tarde demais.

Sesshoumaru concordou imediatamente.

- Voe para a mina e me espere. Vou pegar algumas ferramentas e vou para lá a cavalo. Creio que vamos precisar de Ranger e Guria para fazerem força.

- Estarei te esperando, então. – E saiu em disparada para o avião.

* * *

Rin já havia pulado fora do avião antes mesmo que o motor parasse de todo. Ao chegar, a operação de resgate tinha iniciado. Um especialista em minas achava-se a caminho, para comandar o trabalho de salvamento.

- Ele é um dos melhores do país – o Watanabe-sama assegurou a Rin. – Estudou na Universidade de Kyoto.

- Ótimo! Vou começar a remover algumas daquelas pedras soltas.

- Penso que deve esperar o especialista – Watanabe-sama sugeriu.

- Não, vou começar já! – ela teimou.

Uns poucos minutos poderiam significar a diferença entre encontrar o irmão vivo ou morto, ela raciocinou, entrando na mina e olhando em volta, procurando algumas ferramentas. Em seguida, pôs-se a descer.

Logo, Rin descobriu que a pá que trouxera não servia pra nada. Era melhor cavar com as mãos, colocar a terra no carrinho e levá-lo para a superfície. O trabalho era extenuante. Ela já se achava exausta após a primeira viagem e tinha que esvaziar o carrinho de mão para dar início à segunda. De tempos em tempos chamava por Yahiko, porém não obtinha resposta.

Depois de uma hora, conscientizou-se de que não aguentaria mais. Os músculos não suportavam mais o esforço despendido, e os braços e pernas tremiam violentamente pela energia gasta. Foi então que escutou som de botas e verificou que Sesshoumaru chegara.

- Alguma novidade? – ele perguntou.

Rin negou com um gesto de cabeça e quase se atirou nos braços em que sempre sentira conforto.

- Você precisa descansar, Rin – sentenciou, vendo o quanto ela tremia.

- Não, eu não posso – ela protestou, as palavras saindo com dificuldade devido ao cansaço – Temos que correr - acrescentou, amoldando-se ao peito de Sesshoumaru.

- Me mostre onde você imagina que ele esteja. Deixe isso – ele pediu, quando ela se dirigia para o carrinho de mão.

- Precisamos dele – revidou teimosamente, agarrando-se ao carrinho e começando a descer para a mina.

- Deixe-me levar minhas ferramentas – Sesshoumaru falou, colocando uma sacola no carrinho. Depois, com calma, disse – Deixe que eu levo; me indique somente a direção.

Eles caminharam em silêncio para o local onde Rin estivera cavando. O esforço dela fora quase nulo, comparado com a quantidade de terra e pedras que ainda havia para ser retirada.

- Ali está! – ela apontou.

- Você já chamou por ele?

- Sim... – disse ela, entristecida.

- Vamos tentar de outro jeito.

Pegando o martelo de sua sacola, Sesshoumaru deu dois toques contra a rocha. Mas não houve resposta. Continuando sistematicamente, ele prosseguiu martelando a parede pelo corredor.

Rin caminhava ao lado dele, ou atrás, quando o túnel era muito estreito.

- Yahiko não tomou esta direção já que as setas indicam que ele não veio para cá – Rin avisou, quando Sesshoumaru seguiu um rumo diferente.

- A gente nunca sabe como são os túneis dessas velhas minas. Talvez haja alguma outra entrada aqui.

Sesshoumaru manteve a marcha, batendo nas rochas e escutando. Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, ele parou e bateu novamente. O som do metal contra as rochas estava deixando Rin muito nervosa. Ela se achava impaciente para continuar cavando.

- Vamos embora...

- Psiu! - ele lhe fez um sinal levantando a mão, e bateu outra vez, colando o ouvido à rocha.

Ela não escutava nada e olhou-o, nervosa.

- Sesshy...

Justamente naquele minuto, no silêncio sepulcral da mina, obtiveram uma resposta inconfundível: um toque muito leve do outro lado da rocha. Rin ficou gelada, quase não pôde respirar. Sesshoumaru deu mais dois toques e, de novo, houve resposta.

- Ele está naquele túnel. Há outra entrada nessa mina? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

- Não... sim! Deve haver! Quero dizer, havia uma antigamente, mas Yahiko disse que ainda não tinha conseguido localizá-la. Você acredita que possa estar perto dessa entrada?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, fazendo arrefecer a euforia de Rin.

- Eu não sei, mas, se descobrirmos outra entrada, podemos limpá-la e procurá-lo por lá.

- Sim! Vamos tentar descobri-la. Oh, por favor, depressa!

Rin correu para a superfície. Um helicóptero sobrevoava a mina. Ela acenou e iluminou o caminho. Num instante o aparelho aterrissou e os passageiros desceram.

- Graças a Deus, a ajuda chegou – ela suspirou.

- Sim – Sesshoumaru confirmou, aliviado. – Graças a Deus.

Ela colocou a mão em seu braço e agradeceu:

- Jamais esquecerei que você foi o primeiro a prestar ajuda.

- Fiz o que tinha que ser feito – ele respondeu secamente, dirigindo-se para o carrinho de mão.

Em seu entusiasmo, Rin não percebeu o tom brusco da resposta. Mostrava-se muito excitada, e foi logo falar com Tetsuo Morita, o chefe do serviço de salvamento da área.

- Rin, estamos com sorte – o chefe afirmou, acariciando-lhe a mão entre as suas. – O maior especialista deste país está trabalhando num grande projeto aqui perto e veio conosco. Aqui está ele.

Rin sorriu para o homem jovem, alto e extremamente charmoso. Tinha um ar sério mas amigável, era o tipo em que as pessoas imediatamente confiavam.

- Rin – apresentou-a o chefe -, este é Okamoto Setsuna.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Por um momento, ficou olhando estática para o homem. Depois deu um grito estridente e se atirou em seus braços.

- Setsuna! – exclamou, cheia de entusiasmo. Setsuna a salvara do touro. Ele também salvaria Yahiko da mina.

- Eu conheço você? – Setsuna indagou, perplexo porém natural.

- Sou Rin. Koyoma Rin. Você me salvou de um touro quando eu tinha nove anos.

- Rin! – o rapaz falou admirado, afastando-se um pouco para examiná-la. – Você está linda! O que faz aqui?

Ela recobrou-se da surpresa.

- Yahiko é meu irmão. É ele que está preso na mina. Sesshoumaru escutou uma resposta de Yahiko, há poucos minutos, por isso sabemos que está vivo. O que não sabemos é se está ferido. – ela encarou Setsuna cheia de esperança.

Ele lhe deu um tapinha no ombro:

- Nós o tiraremos de lá - prometeu numa voz profunda. – Vamos usar o sonar para determinar onde a parede é mais fina – acrescentou – e cavaremos atalhando nesse ponto.

- Poderemos achar a velha entrada – Sesshoumaru aparteou. – Talvez seja mais rápido.

Setsuna olhou pra ele.

- Existe outra entrada?

Sesshoumaru assentiu com um gesto de cabeça:

- Yahiko encontrou um túnel antigo que, aparentemente, não fazia parte daquele que já havia cavado. Não creio que seja muito fácil atalhar pelas rochas. Além do mais, ele parece estar a uma boa distância do ponto bom de perfurá-las.

- Vamos descer e verificar – Setsuna murmurou, pedindo a Sesshoumaru para acompanhá-lo.

Os dois homens saíram rápido.

- Quero ir também – Rin declarou, os seguindo.

- Acho melhor você ficar aqui em cima, é mais seguro – Setsuna se opôs.

- Conheço esta mina tão bem quanto Yahiko – ela protestou.

- Setsuna está certo – Sesshoumaru ponderou. – Você não conhece o setor em que Yahiko está.

Rin se conformou, finalmente. Resignando-se a ser paciente, ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Acho bom você fazer uma sopa para quando Yahiko chegar. Ele deve estar fraco e com fome – Sesshoumaru aconselhou, fazendo-a sentir-se bem, pois dessa forma tomava parte na operação de salvamento.

- Sim, pode deixar que eu vou fazer uma sopa. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- É melhor providenciarmos também algo para os homens comerem quando chegarem – Tetsuo sugeriu. – Vão voltar esfomeados.

Rin ajudou a montar uma tenda perto da mina. Depois, preparou um vasto sortimento de sanduíches, frutas e sucos.

- Pelo jeito, você acredita que vamos ficar aqui uma eternidade – ela comentou com Tetsuo, quando o viu distribuir sacos de viagem e cobertores para todos.

- Às vezes, um resgate pode durar semanas – ele informou, com simpatia.

- Entendo... – ela resmungou, tensa.

- No entanto, com o equipamento moderno que temos hoje em dia, torna-se tudo bem fácil – ele sussurrou.

Rin se dirigiu para a cabana de Yahiko, atrás de ingredientes para fazer uma sopa de legumes. Pouco depois, chegaram os Ikeda-sama, Yuka e Riko.

- Ouvimos seu pedido de socorro pelo rádio. Viemos ajudar – Yuka explicou.

Ela e o marido haviam trazido uma caixa de refrigerantes e saquinhos de batata-frita.

Rin tentou sorrir, agradecendo por terem vindo. Todos eram da opinião que o salvamento podia durar dias, o que a fazia se sentir ainda mais deprimida.

- Ouviram alguma coisa? – Riko quis saber.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru ouviu uma resposta quando batia nas rochas.

- Esta é uma grande notícia.

Conforme a tarde ia caindo, as pessoas chegavam, trazendo comida e ferramentas que poderiam ser de alguma utilidade. Não demorou muito e toda a população da redondeza estava ali reunida, até mesmo os dois novos moradores. Todos queriam participar da ajuda.

Tetsuo, Sesshoumaru e Setsuna decidiram dividir as pessoas em grupos para a busca. Rin, Yuka, Mino Yamanaka e Naomi ficariam na tenda principal para coordenar as equipes de resgate. Eles estenderam mapas e marcaram os setores que cada um iria explorar.

Quando anoiteceu, as quatro mulheres serviram sopa quente para os homens, conforme eles iam chegando.

Setsuna decidira abrir um túnel entre as duas minas, num local onde a parede parecia bem fina. Ele não tinha certeza de que o resgate daria certo, pois não conhecia o outro lado da mina.

- Por que não retira as pedras que caíram na ocasião em que Yahiko entrou no túnel? – Rin indagou-lhe, quando ele saiu da mina pela primeira vez.

- É impossível. Metade da montanha daquele lado desmoronou.

- Estamos nos comunicando com Yahiko, Rin. Ele parece estar bem. Responde prontamente aos toques – Sesshoumaru acalmou-a.

Rin assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, aceitando aquelas palavras de conforto. Notou que Setsuna olhava dela para Sesshoumaru e voltava de novo os olhos para ela, provavelmente querendo deduzir o grau de relacionamento entre os dois.

- Iremos varar a noite trabalhando – Sesshoumaru avisou Rin, falando baixo para não perturbar os outros que já tinham comido e descansavam um pouco.

- Pegue seu jantar e venha sentar-se comigo. – ele convidou-a.

- Quero conversar com Setsuna.

- Há bastante tempo. Acho que ele guardou um lugar para você, venha.

Sesshoumaru esperou que Rin se servisse de sopa e sanduíche, e então rumaram para o tronco onde Setsuna estava dialogando com Tetsuo.

- Estava dizendo a Setsuna que outra tempestade está a caminho, provavelmente para amanhã. – Tetsuo dirigiu-se a Rin e Sesshoumaru, quando estes se acomodaram. – Queria saber o que Setsuna pensa em fazer.

Rin olhou para o céu, ansiosa. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe a mão e ela sentiu-lhe a força enquanto esperava pela resposta do especialista.

- Isso pode trazer muitos problemas – Setsuna declarou, confirmando as suspeitas de Rin. – O solo já está úmido e cheio de infiltrações. Mas resgataremos seu irmão antes da tempestade chegar. – E sorriu para ela, transmitindo-lhe tranquilidade.

- Espero que sim – ela respondeu, com convicção.

* * *

Só na hora de dormir Rin tomou conhecimento de que Tetsuo trouxera cobertores apenas para seus homens, e de que as famílias haviam trazido sacos de dormir. Sesshoumaru e ela teriam de procurar um lugar para ficar.

- Você precisa descansar – ela disse, olhando para Sesshoumaru. – Há dois beliches na cabana.

Por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram, fazendo-os recordar de outras noites em outra cabana. Então, Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça:

- Ficarei ajudando Ranger e Guria esta noite. O beliche não terá utilidade pra mim. Dormirei mais tarde.

Rin concordou, recusando-se a olhar para ele novamente. Depois de ter feito uma cama para si, deitou-se, porém sentia-se tão cansada que não conseguia dormir. Pensava em Yahiko, sozinho no escuro, sem comida e sem agasalho. Pelo menos, a temperatura se mantinha constante na mina.

Suspirou, exausta, e tentou não pensar mais. Em poucos minutos, estava certa, dormiria.

No entanto, começou a pensar em Sesshoumaru e em como fora solícito. Não estava esperando nada dele, pois ele viera apenas para ajudar outro ser humano. Ela lhe seria eternamente grata, mesmo que Sesshoumaru não quisesse aceitar sua gratidão. Ele merecia ser feliz, concluiu, antes de cair no sono.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**

* * *

**

Ainda não amanhecera quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cabana, fechando a porta com todo cuidado.

A umidade da noite penetrava pelas paredes, e Sesshoumaru decidiu acender a lareira. Não pôde conter um sorriso ao tirar a tampa da panela sobre o fogão. A sopa cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Tomou umas boas colheradas antes de recolocar a tampa no lugar.

Sentou-se no beliche vazio e tirou os sapatos, o tempo todo olhando através da janela. O silêncio era total. Ele era um fantasma no acampamento.

Olhou para o outro lado, onde Rin dormia. Naquele momento soltou um gemido, e Sesshoumaru aproximou-se. Ela suspirou e se mexeu, desassossegada.

Hesitante, Sesshoumaru deitou-se a seu lado, abraçando-a.

- Sesshy? – ela indagou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Sim, volte a dormir. Eu estou com você. – ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Alguma novidade?

- Não.

- Estou com medo – ela admitiu pela primeira vez, a respiração irregular.

- Eu sei, Rin.

Sesshoumaru não podia afastar seu medo, porém queria compartilhá-lo.

- Fique comigo. – ela pediu.

- Já estou aqui.

Suspirando, Rin encostou o corpo no de Sesshoumaru, colocando a perna intimamente entre as dele. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Naquele momento estava tão cansado que nem ficou excitado com aquela proximidade.

Rin acordou, sentindo-se de repente gelada e sozinha. Viu Sesshoumaru no beliche de Yahiko, dormindo vestido.

Tentando controlar a emoção que a possuía toda vez que Sesshoumaru se encontrava perto dela, sem sucesso. Só pensava em deitar na cama dele e ficar em seus braços. Ali era seu lugar, quer ele reconhecesse o fato, quer não.

Rin acordou e lembrou-se do calor dos braços de Sesshoumaru em torno dela, pouco antes. Será que sonhara? Não, ambos tinham conversado, depois ele dormira com ela, deixando-a se aninhar em seu peito.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que Sesshoumaru pudesse partilhar tanta coisa com ela e dizer que tudo era somente atração física. Havia algo mais.

Sacudindo a cabeça, otimista, afastou aquelas perguntas, levantou-se e se vestiu. Tinha outras coisas para fazer.

Foi à despensa de Yahiko ver o que poderia adicionar ao café da manhã dos voluntários. Levou alguns ovos e pão, que foram muito bem-vindos pelos que estavam saindo da mina.

Logo após, Rin decidiu descer à mina para observar o andamento da operação. Ficou muito desiludida, pois a abertura do novo túnel mal começara.

- Nos deparamos com uma rocha muito sólida – explicou um dos rapazes. – Tentamos fazer um desvio.

Ela subiu para a superfície novamente e organizou as famílias em grupos, para procurarem a antiga entrada. Em seguida, ficou tensa, andando de um lado para outro, até que o helicóptero chegou trazendo novos suprimentos.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando Sesshoumaru foi a seu encontro, havia rugas de cansaço no rosto dele, e os olhos cor de âmbar estavam com profundas olheiras. Rin fez-lhe um prato.

- Como vão as coisas? – ele quis saber, enquanto comia.

- Bem, suponho eu. – E esfregou as mãos na superfície da mesa, suspirando: - Esta espera é terrível.

- Sim, é terrível – concordou, solidário.

Rin tinha vontade de cair nos braços dele e chorar, refugiar-se na proteção daqueles músculos fortes. Para controlar esses impulsos, foi estudar os mapas. Sesshoumaru a seguiu.

- Vocês procuraram por todos estes setores? – ele perguntou, apontando para as regiões desmarcadas por Rin.

- Sim, creio que já cobrimos toda a montanha.

- E ali? – ele apontou para a encosta da serra.

- Lá é muito íngreme.

Sesshoumaru estudou o mapa mais de perto. Logo após, expôs sua hipótese:

Muito tempo atrás, os garimpeiros procuravam ouro nas margens do rio. Ora, é no lado da encosta da serra que passa o rio, portanto Yahiko deve ter ido procurar outro por ali. Vamos dar uma olhada?

Rapidamente, Rin e Sesshoumaru iniciaram a caminhada. Ela mostrava-se maravilhada com a paisagem, pois nunca vira o rio daquele ângulo. Acabara por topar com uma protuberância na rocha poucos pés acima do curso da água. Dirigiram-se para lá. Olhando para baixo, Rin viu algo na rocha que lhe era familiar.

- Sesshoumaru, espere! – exclamou, a voz angustiada. – É por ali. – ela indicou um ponto abaixo deles. – Me lembro de brincar com Yahiko nesse local, quando vínhamos visitar Akio-san. Lembro-me de que tinha uma caverna, mas agora não existe mais. E há uma pedra enorme bem na entrada. Lembro-me também de que tínhamos que andar com muito cuidado sobre pedras soltas, para chegarmos à caverna. Quando Akio-san descobriu onde brincávamos, nos proibiu de voltar aqui.

Sesshoumaru esfregou o rosto.

- Vamos ver se conseguimos descer até lá. Você se recorda da localização da caverna?

- Sim, fica a uns poucos passos daqueles blocos de pedra arredondados.

- Então vamos.

Eles caminharam cautelosamente por sobre blocos de pedra, e logo após sobre rochas cobertas de vegetação.

- Era bem ali, à direita, tenho certeza. – Ela apontou para a rocha perto do córrego. – Eu acho...

Rin mostrava-se insegura, olhando de um lado para outro. Tudo se apresentava diferente, e ela não confiava mais em suas lembranças.

- Vamos olhar em volta – Sesshoumaru sugeriu, examinado o local. – O terreno aqui é muito perigoso, pois é pantanoso. Tenha cuidado!

Eles rastejaram pelas pedras, afastando os arbustos para ver se localizavam algum sinal da caverna, sem nenhum resultado. Rin se levantou, gemendo de dor nas costas. Algo estava errado.

- Sesshoumaru, não desça mais! – ela falou. – Olhe, os blocos de pedra deslizaram! É isso que está errado. A caverna fica mais em cima.

Eles subiram mais um pouco pelas pedras e recomeçaram a busca. Sesshoumaru acabou ficando preso nos ramos de um pé de morangos silvestres.

- Droga! – ele exclamou, nervoso, com a camisa presa num galho.

- Fique quieto.

Rin desprendeu a camisa, sem rasgá-la. Depois, com muita cautela, penetraram num trecho muito escuro.

- É aqui – ela declarou com convicção, e sorriu satisfeita para ele.

- Vamos buscar Setsuna – ele propôs.

- Não, vou ficar aqui tomando conta. Você traz os outros.

- De modo algum – ele replicou. – Era só o que nos faltava, dois perdidos aqui com uma tempestade a caminho. Esta área sofrerá outro desabamento em breve.

- Eu não vou me perder – ela contra-argumentou, decidida a ir em frente. – Yahiko e eu brincamos muito neste local, no passado.

- Sim, quando crianças, em visita ao "ojisan". Quantos anos atrás?

- Akio-san morreu quando completei treze anos. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, incapaz de admitir que ele tinha razão.

- Doze anos atrás – calculou Sesshoumaru. – Não vou deixar você de jeito nenhum. Ninguém sabe o que houve na área durante esse período.

- Então, vamos os dois. Yahiko pode...

- Não – ele cortou, incisivo.

- Vamos - ela insistiu, numa teimosia tola.

Ele a abraçou, dizendo:

- Só se eu fosse louco – murmurou. Antes de soltá-la, Sesshoumaru a beijou até que ela ficasse sem ar. Em seguida, acrescentou com carinho: - Agora, venha.

* * *

Setsuna ainda dormia quando Sesshoumaru o acordou, para lhe explicar o que ele e Rin haviam descoberto.

- Mostre-me o caminho – pediu o rapaz pulando da cama.

Morita Tetsuo e mais dois homens acompanharam os três até o local mais provável da entrada da mina

Enquanto os quatro especialistas discutiam as probabilidades, Rin e Sesshoumaru permaneceram sentados, escutando. Quando ela estava ficando impaciente, ele segurou-lhe o braço, rude, pedindo que ficasse quieta. Então, sugeriu ao grupo, autoritário:

- Rin foi à mina muitas vezes. Se ela entrasse, talvez se recordasse da direção a seguir. Vamos retirar estas pedras e dar uma boa examinada.

Todos acharam uma boa idéia. Afastaram as pedras que bloqueavam a entrada e penetraram. Rin examinou o interior com a ajuda da lanterna, perguntando-se se realmente se lembraria do lugar. Se estivesse certa, haveria uma passagem principal e outra menor, à esquerda.

Sesshoumaru disse-lhe, quando atingiram esse ponto:

- Pronta?

* * *

Eles ainda demoraram quatro horas para libertar Yahiko. O irmão de Rin achava-se deitado num monte de cascalho, com a perna esquerda presa sob uma pedra. Ele sorria para seus salvadores, erguendo uma pequena sacola.

- Eu achei isto, Rin! – exclamou, e atirou a sacola para ela.

Rin correu para ele, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijo-o carinhosamente.

- Temos que remover um pouco deste entulho – disse Setsuna, dirigindo-se a Tetsuo e Sesshoumaru. Não havia espaço para os demais.

Depois de uma hora, Yahiko foi libertado. Sentia muita dor na perna fraturada, apesar de tentar sorrir quando eles a livraram da pedra.

Um dos homens imobilizou-lhe a perna, outro enrolou num cobertor, e então começaram a longa jornada de volta. Rin andava atrás dos homens ansiosa, enquanto eles discutiam o caminho a tomar. Sesshoumaru era o último da fila.

Quando o grupo alcançou a clareira, Rin aproximou-se de Setsuna e afirmou:

- Vou levar Yahiko de avião para o hospital.

- Já providenciei um helicóptero com uma equipe medica – Tetsuo interveio. – Já devem ter chegado.

Mal ele acabara de falar, duas medicas correram para examinar Yahiko, fazendo uma checagem de seu estado geral. Rin ficou ali, ao lado do irmão, sem poder fazer nada. Quando ela começou a se afastar, comunicaram-lhe que o levariam para Osaka.

- Você pode nos acompanhar em seu avião – Setsuna sugeriu.

Rin estava tão exausta que mal pôde ver o helicóptero decolar. Os vizinhos sorriam para ela, aliviados, já que o resgate fora um sucesso. Rin mal conseguia sorrir em resposta. Contudo, quando deparou com um par de olhos âmbar, sentiu-se completamente indefesa.

Por um longo instante, Rin e Sesshoumaru se olharam fixamente, e ela viu que ele se debatia numa agonia íntima que só poderia ser curada em seus braços. Desejava ardentemente abraçá-lo, e também queria que ele a confortasse.

No entanto, Sesshoumaru afastou-se. Nesse momento, Rin deu-se conta de que Sesshoumaru a estava riscando de sua vida... exatamente como fizera com sua noiva.

Um suspiro profundo escapou-lhe dos lábios. Pôs a mão sobre a boca, tentando não chorar, sem sucesso. Então, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desesperada.

- Faça isso, faça isso agora! Vá em frente, chore! – uma voz simpática lhe murmurou.

Setsuna puxou-a ao encontro do peito e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ela chorava. Quando Rin levantou os olhos, algum tempo depois, Sesshoumaru já estava fora de seu campo de visão.

- Quer que eu vá com você para Osaka? – Setsuna indagou, quando ela ficou mais calma. – Não seria bom ir sozinha.

- Não precisa ir. Chamarei meus pais.

- Sei que não é necessário, mas eu quero ir. – Setsuna insistiu, encarando-a com brandura.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Ela tentou ser delicada. – Um herói de verdade, sempre pronto pra me socorrer.

- Moças bonitas são minha especialidade – sussurrou ele, sorrindo.

- Seus dentes estão perfeitos. – Rin notou.

- Foi o aparelho. Lembra? – ele explicou, dando uma gargalhada.

Rin também riu, e o que havia de tensão desapareceu. Já relaxada, separou-se e foi agradecer aos vizinhos a ajuda recebida.

Depois que todos se foram, Rin parou um pouco e olhou a sua volta. Ranger e Guria tinham ido embora também. Por um momento, ficou olhando as árvores. Em seguida, foi limpar a cabana de Yahiko, antes de ir para o hospital com Setsuna.

Sentindo um peso em seu bolso, puxou a sacola que Yahiko lhe dera na mina. Ao abri-la, levou um choque: estava cheia de OURO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**

* * *

**

Setsuna estendeu a xícara de café a Rin e disse:

- Tome, vai lhe fazer bem.

- Obrigada. Que bom que você está comigo! Assim que meus pais chegarem, vou levá-lo de volta pra casa.

- Não há necessidade disso; pegarei um vôo comercial. Yahiko vai precisar de você quando acordar.

- Duvido que essas enfermeiras rabugentas me deixem entrar – murmurou ela, ressentida.

Os médicos informaram que, de acordo com os exames de raios-X, Yahiko estava com a perna em melhor estado do que imaginaram no primeiro momento, só que precisaria sofrer uma pequena cirurgia. Se não houvesse nenhuma complicação, ficaria perfeita.

Uma mulher magra e elegante, com os cabelos grisalhos bem curtos, apareceu na porta da sala de espera, acompanhada por um homem alto e com o semblante preocupado.

- Okasan! – Rin exclamou, correndo para seus pais e abraçando-os. – Que bom vocês terem chegado!

- Como está ele? – perguntou Akemi-sama.

- Saiu da sala de cirurgia muito bem. Agora estamos esperando que recupere os sentidos. Este é Okamoto Setsuna. Morava na mesma rua que nós, quando eu era criança. É especialista em minas, e veio para resgatar Yahiko. Foi ele quem lhe salvou a vida.

- Na realidade, sou apenas o engenheiro de minas que estava disponível quando precisaram de um. Rin e Sesshoumaru é que o localizaram – explicou com modéstia, cumprimento Akemi e Sadao-sama.

- Yahiko estava em uma caverna que fazia parte de uma antiga mina. Costumávamos brincar lá quando vínhamos visitar Akio-san. Olhem, Yahiko achou isso. – Ela mostrou umas pepitas. – Lembram-se da sacola que descobriram na casa de ojisan quando ele morreu? Creio que estas pepitas tiveram a mesma origem que aquelas.

Assim que avisaram que Yahiko poderia receber visitas em breve, Setsuna levantou-se para partir.

- Tudo está sob controle agora, portanto volto para o meu trabalho. Foi bom encontrá-los. – E voltando-se para Rin, acrescentou: - Estarei em Kyoto durante os próximos meses. Posso lhe telefonar?

- Claro, adoro conversar com os velhos amigos – respondeu ela sorrindo, e acompanhou-o até a porta.

- Eu era apaixonado por você antigamente, recorda-se? – indagou Setsuna, com um olhar que provava ainda haver muito do antigo interesse.

- Isso foi há muito tempo – respondeu ela, desencorajando-o.

- Bem, tenho que ir. – Despediu-se, um tanto desapontado.

- Adeus, e obrigada pela ajuda. Você foi maravilhoso.

Rin permaneceu na porta até Setsuna sumir de vista. Sua mente, porém, não estava na infância e sim no homem que conhecera mais recentemente e a quem era incapaz de esquecer.

* * *

Nem bem chegaram ao quarto de Yahiko, Akemi-sama desatou a chorar. O filho tentava consolá-la, mas foi necessária a interferência do marido:

- Calma, querida! Desse jeito você vai derreter o gesso e vão ter que levá-lo de volta para a sala de cirurgia.

Akemi sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas no lenço de Sadao.

- Desculpem-me pela cena! É que fiquei tão aflita quando Rin me telefonou e disse que Yahiko tinha sofrido um acidente...

- Você está ótimo, meu filho – Sadao falou, beijando-lhe a testa. Aparentemente, esquecera-se de todas as brigas que tivera com a ovelha negra da família.

Num impulso, Rin se levantou e afastou-se de Yahiko. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de os três se entenderem sem sua interferência.

Foi para a janela e ficou olhando para o céu. Era tarde, e uma tempestade se aproximava. Ela estava quase chorando, mas esforçava-se para reprimir as lágrimas. Sempre ficava daquele jeito quando pensava em Sesshoumaru e quando se recordava de seus gestos, de seu olhar, de sua voz. Setsuna era maravilhoso, porém não era por ele que seu coração batia mais forte. Precisava de Sesshoumaru, do conforto de seus braços...

Lembrava-se do som dos pingos da água batendo na janela da casa enquanto faziam amor. No entanto, era tudo tão difícil! Podia ver na chuva também o reflexo de sua própria angústia, e quase não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas.

Porém, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, conteve-se, e quando seu pai se aproximou para falar-lhe já se sentia novamente calma.

* * *

- Você voltou à caverna? – Yahiko perguntou a Rin no dia seguinte, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos pela primeira vez depois do acidente.

- Claro que não. Só entrei lá para atirá-lo.

- Eu lhe entreguei alguma coisa?

- Como isto aqui? – ela indagou, tirando as pepitas da sacola.

- Existem mais dessas na mina.

- Sim, mas você não vai voltar lá – advertiu Rin, alarmada.

- Vou sim. Tem mais quatro sacolas cheias dessas pepitas lá. E também dois velhos mineradores, Rin.

- Dois mineradores? – repetiu ela, admirada.

- Dois esqueletos. Acredito que alguém os matou para em seguida ir buscar o ouro, porém não teve tempo de fazê-lo. Devia haver seis sacolas.

- Talvez uma pedra tenha obstruído a passagem.

- Se fosse assim, o caminho estaria livre quando éramos crianças.

- Talvez mais tarde alguém o tenha aberto outra vez. No entanto, isso não tem importância. O importante é você perceber que é impossível cavar naqueles túneis.

- Não pretendo voltar a cavar lá. Só quero aquelas sacolas para voltar para a faculdade. Não posso viver a sua custa pelo resto da vida.

- Faculdade? Que faculdade? – quis saber Rin, espantada.

- Arqueologia. É isso que quero estudar. Quando descobri os dois esqueletos, foi como se uma luz me iluminasse. Sempre gostei de cavar e achar coisas, desde pequeno. Tesouros de faz-de-conta, ovos de Páscoa, qualquer coisa, recorda-se?

- Sim, seria perfeito pra você! – Rin concordou, entusiasmada. – Você pode morar comigo e estudar em Osaka.

- Sinto muito, mas vou pra Universidade de Kyoto. Um amigo meu me falou que o currículo...

Passaram o resto da tarde fazendo planos.

- Otosan falou que garante a passagem, mas quero pagar tudo do meu próprio bolso. A única coisa que me preocupa é que você pegou esse emprego por minha causa, e agora está comprometida.

- Não tem problema. O contrato dura até março, e logo chegamos lá. Depois vou procurar outra coisa pra fazer.

- O quê?

- Não sei. – ela disse, rindo.

- Vá para a faculdade comigo. Pode fazer mestrado, ou diplomar-se em arqueologia, também.

- Não sou fã de cadáveres. – ela riu.

- Está certo. Você notou alguma mudança nos velhos? – indagou Yahiko, mudando de assunto.

- Sim, eles estavam realmente preocupados com você. Creio que o amam, mas não consigo imaginar o por quê – brincou.

Pouco depois, Rin deixou Yahiko com seus planos para o futuro e partiu para Daisetsu. Tinha que entregar a correspondência e, principalmente, resolver um assunto muito sério, de natureza particular.

* * *

Na sexta-feira seguinte ao acidente, Rin já estava em dia com a correspondência e psicologicamente preparada para enfrentar Sesshoumaru. Dera um jeito de ficar livre no final da semana, e assim, dependendo de como fosse a conversa entre eles, talvez ficasse lá para o fim de semana.

Logo após aterrissar, dirigiu-se à casa de Sesshoumaru com os nervos tensos, porém com o queixo erguido. Ele teria de dizer o que realmente sentia por ela para que ela continuasse com sua vida: se Sesshoumaru a amasse, ficariam juntos; se não, ela tentaria tirar aquele homem para sempre de sua cabeça!

Bateu na porta da frente, mas ninguém atendeu. Num instante pôde constatar que não havia viva alma na casa, e que os móveis se achavam cobertos com lençóis. Tudo tinha um ar de abandono.

Rin correu para a caixa de correio, onde encontrou um bilhete que dizia:

"Aceitei o emprego que a firma de construção do Yamanaka-sama me ofereceu.

Poderia ficar com a minha correspondência até eu saber meu novo endereço?"

Rin levou uns minutos para entender o significado. Tinha que enfrentar a verdade. Sesshoumaru se fora.

Ela olhou para o alto das montanhas e só viu escuridão. Era como se de súbito uma tempestade tivesse tomado conta de seu coração.

Sentando-se na soleira da porta, deixou seus pensamentos voarem em companhia das abelhas que haviam feito uma colméia no canto do telhado.

* * *

Setembro logo chegou. Rin terminou de entregar a correspondência na sexta-feira e voltou para seu apartamento. Não tinha nenhum plano especial. Pensara em visitar os pais, mas não mostrava muito entusiasmo pela idéia.

Assim que entrou em casa, o telefone tocou. Ela correu para atender:

- Moshi-moshi?

- Rin, aqui é Sesshoumaru.

Naquele instante, Rin recordou-se do dia em que o conhecera. Num flash, veio-lhe à mente a imagem daquele homem forte e alto, dos raios de sol pintando mechas brilhantes em seus cabelos...

- Você está aí? – Sesshoumaru indagou, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

- Sim, estou. Que bom que você ligou! – exclamou, de modo formal e distante.

- Estou lhe telefonando para convidá-la pra visitar o projeto em que estou envolvido. Pretendo sair amanhã bem cedo. Podemos explorar a área, pescar um pouco e voltar no domingo... Se você estiver livre, claro... – murmurou ele.

Rin tinha mil razoes para dizer "não" e apenas uma só para aceitar o convite. Queria vê-lo.

- Sim, eu vou – respondeu, procurando soar fria e controlada.

- Ótimo! Apanho você às oito.

- Estarei a sua espera.

Desligado o telefone, ficou por muito tempo ao lado do aparelho perguntando-se por que Sesshoumaru a convidara. Ele lhe parecera educado, mas distante. Balançando a cabeça, foi apanhar sua sacola de viagem.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, tão logo acordou, Rin correu para a janela. O tempo estava quente e ensolarado. Rapidamente, ela tomou banho, vestiu-se e terminou de fazer a mala. Para provar a si mesma que não estava nutrindo falsas esperanças, deixou de lado as camisolas de renda e optou por uma camiseta de dormir que lhe ia até os joelhos.

Sesshoumaru chegou pontualmente às oito. Vestia um pulôver vermelho e calça esporte bege-clara. Estava maravilhoso, e Rin não pôde evitar um pequeno descompasso no ritmo do coração.

- Está linda, como sempre – disse ele, ao vê-la.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, omitindo o comentário de que ele era o único que a via daquela forma. – Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Para além do rio Daisetsu, perto de Hokkaido. Fica a menos de cem quilômetros em linha reta, mas a estrada até lá é tão ruim que vai levar umas quatro horas para chegarmos. Trouxe o almoço para comermos no caminho.

- É seu? – perguntou, apontando para o carro esporte conversível, último tipo.

- Sim. E novo em folha, gosta?

- Sim. É mais alto do que os outros carros. Dá certa sensação de superioridade.

Sesshoumaru riu, deu a partida e seguiu em frente.

* * *

A manhã passou depressa. Um pouco depois das onze horas, Sesshoumaru parou o carro no acostamento e telefonou para ver se o mestre-de-obras precisava de alguma coisa e para avisá-lo de que em breve chegaria.

Ótimo, pensou Rin. Assim não ficaria a sós com ele. Evidentemente, Sesshoumaru apenas a convidara para mostrar o quanto estava bem. Não precisava se preocupar com suas intenções.

Uma hora mais tarde entraram na clareira, aonde a terra mal principiara a ser remexida.

- A nova estrada começará aqui – Sesshoumaru esclareceu-lhe, indicando um ponto.

Rin examinou o local. Um pouco além, uma ponte tomava corpo. Evidentemente, a rodovia teria início no lugar onde a ponte terminava. Era um projeto gigantesco, pois na realidade a estrada percorreria uma boa parte das montanhas da região.

- Que maravilha! – exclamou ela, ao tomar conhecimento da grandiosidade do projeto.

- Vou trabalhar aqui durante cinco anos. Portanto, terei cinco anos de vida difícil, quase no meio do nada.

- Mas que pode ser divertida também.

- Você acha?

Seus olhos se encontraram e, naquele momento, o coração de Rin bateu mais rápido.

- Não crê que a vida aqui é um pouco dura para uma mulher ou uma família? Às vezes, terei que ir para a sede da firma, em Tóquio.

- Onde sua família vai morar? – indagou ela, com um nó na garganta. Provavelmente, Sesshoumaru se reconciliara com a noiva e agora iria se casar.

- Venha cá que vou lhe mostrar.

Sesshoumaru guiou Rin para uma clareira, onde se encontravam estacionados vários trailers. Um deles servia de escritório, e os demais eram para os trabalhadores da obra. O maior de todos era a casa de Sesshoumaru.

Ele abriu a porta para ela. Rin entrou. O trailer era simples e limpo. A cozinha ficava no meio, a sala à esquerda e o quarto com banheiro à direita.

Sesshoumaru detalhou seus planos:

- Estava pensando em comprar uma casa aqui perto, para ter um lugar mais amplo onde passar os fins de semana.

- Seria uma ótima idéia.

A esposa e os filhos poderiam ficar na cidade, enquanto ele trabalhava, ela supôs. Contudo, só de pensar em Sesshoumaru com outra mulher ficava maluca. Por que se submetera à tortura que era ver aquele homem de novo? No fundo, só viera porque tinha esperança de ouvi-lo dizer que a amava e a queria para si.

- Você pode dormir aqui, dormirei no sofá – Sesshoumaru especificou, levando a mala de Rin para o quarto.

- Pode ficar com a cama. Você vai ficar com metade do corpo para fora do sofá – ela ponderou, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Não, quero que você fique no quarto. Assim pode trancar a porta durante a noite.

* * *

Sesshoumaru realmente estava muito bem, Rin pensou, ao vê-lo de longe conversando com o mestre-de-obras. Enquanto ele trabalhava, resolvera examinar os mapas e as plantas. Sesshoumaru fizera um trabalho genial, eliminando todas as curvas perigosas do trajeto. Sabia que não tinha o direito, mas estava orgulhosa dele. Provavelmente ele fizera algum esforço para conquistar a confiança se seus subalternos, porém agora parecia não estar tendo mais nenhuma dificuldade. Todos o olhavam com respeito e admiração.

- Ei, olhem o que o chefe trouxe com ele da cidade! – um dos homens gritou para os outros, quando fizeram uma pausa no serviço. – Não é à toa que ele quis limpar tudo por aqui antes de partir.

Rin riu ao ver Sesshoumaru corar. Avaliando o canteiro em volta, ela sorriu para ele e sussurrou:

- Você fez um belo serviço.

- Obrigado.

Sesshoumaru apresentou-a a um grupo de homens, dizendo seu nome sem maiores explicações. Ela sabia que os trabalhadores iam fofocar muito a respeito de sua presença ali e que esperariam Sesshoumaru estar longe para começarem a tirar conclusões.

À noite, os homens se dispersaram pelos trailers ou foram para a cidade mais próxima, onde as esposas ou namoradas os esperavam. Rin e Sesshoumaru seguiram para o trailer, e ali Sesshoumaru preparou um Koi Koku (sopa de carpa).

Logo após o jantar, os dois ouviram musica, e Sesshoumaru contou a Rin sobre seu trabalho. Depois de três horas de conversa, ele terminou:

- Bem, era tudo isso que queria lhe contar. Você é uma boa ouvinte, pois nunca falei tanto em minha vida...

- Foi interessante – afirmou ela, com sinceridade.

- Acredita que uma mulher concordaria em viver aqui?

- Não posso responder por todas as mulheres, mas com certeza gostaria de estar com meu marido onde quer que ele estivesse. Se tivesse filhos em idade escolar, seria outra questão. Teria que levá-los em consideração – Rin ponderou cautelosamente.

- Concordo com você.

Em seguida, Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo, e não conversaram mais.

Rin ressentia-se do fato de ele usá-la para fazer uma idéia do que sua noiva acharia dos planos. Não era justo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e a viu sorrindo. Levantando-se, foi até ela, a camisa semi-aberta deixando à mostra o peito másculo. Naquele momento, Rin desejou afagá-lo, enfiando os dedos para dentro da camisa. Desviou os olhos. Ele era muito perigoso.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no braço da cadeira de Rin e, fazendo com que o fitasse, murmurou:

- Pensei que pudesse ficar longe de você, mas não posso.

Então lhe cobriu os lábios com os seus, a língua invadindo possessivamente todos os recantos da boca de Rin. Era um beijo ansioso, esperado e profundo, que fez com que ela tremesse de paixão.

Rin levantou-se para abraçar Sesshoumaru. Sentira mais falta dele do que imaginara. Era o seu homem. E, quanto mais profundo ficava o beijo, tanto mais difícil se tornava a racionalização de suas emoções. Só conseguia pensar no prazer e na felicidade que poderia obter.

Sesshoumaru buscou-lhe os seios, abrindo a camisa para acariciar a pele sedosa. Emitiu um ruído rouco, ao qual ela respondeu com um suspiro de felicidade.

- Sesshy... – sussurrou, querendo mais dele.

Naquele instante ele se afastou, aparentemente zangado consigo mesmo, e falou:

- Desculpe-me, Rin! Não queria que isso acontecesse. Isso não vai se repetir, eu prometo. Vá para a cama agora e tranque a porta do quarto.

Sesshoumaru sorriu forçado e saiu do trailer, deixando Rin atordoada.

Seguindo os conselhos dele, ela se preparou para dormir e foi para a cama. No entanto, não via a hora de estar na segurança de sua própria casa.

* * *

Rin se levantou às seis horas da manhã, no domingo. Um nevoeiro baixo e denso cobria o vale, o que indicava que o dia ficaria bonito mais tarde.

Tomou banho e se vestiu num instante. Quando foi para a cozinha, Sesshoumaru já se encontrava ali, fritando linguiça. Ela se serviu de café.

- Bom dia – ele cumprimentou, sério, sentando-se à mesa.

- Bom dia – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Durante a noite, Rin pensara muito e chegara à conclusão de Sesshoumaru a queria. Tudo ficara claro quando ele a beijara. Mas também gostava dela como amiga, o que complicava um bocado.

Ele nunca quisera se envolver com ela, e sempre fora sincero. Não podia obrigá-lo a amá-la. Só restava uma coisa a fazer.

- Você está quieta esta manhã – murmurou ele.

- Você prefere conversar?

- Prefiro qualquer coisa que não seja o silencio. Está zangada comigo por causa de ontem à noite?

- Não – respondeu, sincera.

- Rin, gostaria que fôssemos amigos. Sei que nosso relacionamento tem sido problemático, mas gostaria que começássemos tudo de novo. Concorda?

Rin assentiu, sem força para falar mais. Enfim, só queria ter um bom dia.

Sesshoumaru levou-a para pescar em seu lugar favorito. Conseguiram pegar cinco trutas, três das quais foi Rin quem fisgou. Cozinharam os peixes para o almoço, antes que ele a levasse de volta para casa, no final da tarde. Falaram sobre trivialidades durante todo o dia, evitando assuntos pessoais.

- Gostaria de jantar comigo? Sei de um espaguete... – Sesshoumaru sugeriu, ao deixá-la em casa.

- Sinto muito, mas estou cansada. Terei um dia duro amanhã. Aceita um café? – ofereceu educadamente. Precisava ter coragem de falar com ele. Tinha de participar sua decisão.

- É melhor que eu vá embora logo. As estradas ficam perigosas depois que escurece – Sesshoumaru respondeu, com a voz subitamente áspera. – Olhe, creio que vai dar pra vir à cidade no próximo fim de semana. Vamos a um cinema?

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente:

- Prometi visitar meus pais. – fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Estive pensando bem e acho melhor não nos vermos mais.

Finalmente falara, embora sofresse só de pensar. Sesshoumaru a olhava como da primeira vez em que a vira, zangado e frustrado. Rin ficou ainda mais furiosa. Será que achava que ela estaria sempre a sua disposição? Ela vivia sua própria vida, ele que vivesse a dele.

- Não quero vê-lo mais, Sesshoumaru.

- Por que não? – ele quis saber.

- Não vejo necessidade. Você tem sua própria vida, eu tenho a minha.

- E nunca devemos nos encontrar?

- Sim.

- Sendo assim, agora que não preciso mais de sua ajuda, está me dispensando. É como você vê nossa situação?

- Não é isso! – ela exclamou, exaltada.

- É como eu vejo. Que tal um beijo de despedida, então?

Antes que pudesse contestar, Sesshoumaru a agarrou e colou os lábios aos dela, procurando-a ansiosamente. Beijou-a até que Rin ficasse sem fôlego, e naquele momento ela o desejou mais do que nunca na vida. Abraçou-o e correspondeu ao beijo com toda sua força, toda sua paixão. Quando Sesshoumaru a soltou, olhou-a profundamente por um longo momento:

- Como você sempre consegue me deixar louco? Nosso relacionamento mal começou... – ele sorriu, soltando-a.

- Para mim, já acabou há muito tempo – Rin atalhou, entrando e fechando a porta.

Estava mais zangada do que poderia imaginar. Daquele minuto e diante decidiu que Sesshoumaru jamais entraria em sua vida novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**E a história a Nicola Mackenzie. Com algumas modificações minhas. **

**

* * *

**

Música do capítulo: **Palpite - Vanessa Rangel**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_Tô com saudade de você_  
_Debaixo do meu cobertor_  
_E te arrancar suspiros_  
_Fazer amor_  
_Tô com saudade de você_  
_Na varanda em noite quente_  
_E o arrepio frio_  
_Que dá na gente_  
_Truque do desejo_  
_Guardo na boca_  
_O gosto do beijo..._

Na sexta-feira seguinte, Rin terminou de entregar a correspondência às duas horas. Muitas famílias convidaram-na para passar o fim de semana, porém ela recusara todos os convites.

No caminho de volta para casa, escolhera uma rota que passava por cima da casa de Sesshoumaru. Talvez ela pudesse ficar ali, pensou com melancolia.

No entanto, ao sobrevoar a cabana de Sesshoumaru, não pôde deixar de avistar um monte de fitas vermelhas amarradas à caixa de correspondência. Ao que tudo indicava, Sesshoumaru estava lá.

Rin preparou-se para aterrissar. Não queria vê-lo, mas por lei era obrigada a parar. Ele podia estar precisando de ajuda.

Saltou do avião e correu para a caixa do correio. Dentro, havia um bilhete mandando-a seguir o cordão vermelho. De fato, um cordão vermelho estava amarrado ao porto e, ao seguir-lhe o rastro, Rin parou na porta principal da cabana. A porta se abriu antes que ela batesse. Sesshoumaru a fitou, alegre.

- Hai, Rin! Pode entrar. O almoço está pronto. – Ela parou, preocupada. Não estava certa de que devia entrar. – Não tenha medo – Sesshoumaru acrescentou.

- Não estou com medo.

- Então, venha até a cozinha.

Empinando o queixo, Rin o seguiu. A mesa estava posta para dois. No centro, Sesshoumaru pusera um vaso com flores silvestres.

- Temos hoje teriyaki de pargo - ele anunciou.

Quando Sesshoumaru se inclinou sobre ela para servi-la, por um instante Rin pensou que fosse beijá-la, porém ele não o fez. Em vez disso, também sentou-se e respirou fundo.

Rin relaxou um pouco. Aquele homem sempre a perturbava. Se ao menos ele não fosse tão atraente, tão charmoso... Começou a comer, engolindo a comida com dificuldade.

Transcorridos alguns minutos de silêncio, sussurrou:

- Isso é chantagem. Seu teriyaki de pargo é uma delícia! – Sorriu, trêmula.

- Foi Kaede quem me deu a receita.

Sesshoumaru parecia inexplicavelmente feliz. Rin nunca o vira daquela maneira. Queria fazer-lhe um milhão de perguntas, mas resolveu começar com uma:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Apenas descansando por uns dias.

- Sei. Li um artigo no jornal a respeito de seu projeto. Ele está sendo muito elogiado. Parabéns.

- É muito bom trabalhar na firma de Yamanaka-sama.

Rin o encarou, porém em seguida fugiu ao desafio. Os olhos dele estavam mais brilhantes do que o normal, queimando como chamas misteriosas que lhe tocavam fundo na alma. Por que a olhava daquela maneira?

- Como está a família? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Bem. Yahiko resolveu fazer arqueologia. Vai pagar os estudos com o ouro que descobriu na mina. Não sei como teve coragem de voltar para pegar as sacolas de pepitas que encontrou.

- Você deve estar muito feliz.

- No mesmo dia em que ele saiu do hospital, levei-o para buscar o ouro, mas não o deixei ficar lá sozinho.

- Isto é bem próprio de você.

Sesshoumaru fez a observação de modo tão doce que Rin teve que se segurar para manter a promessa de ficar longe dele.

Desde o último final de semana, Rin se dera conta de que Sesshoumaru não a amava e de que ela teria que se conscientizar dessa realidade. Ficava feliz por ele estar bem na vida, porém não podia manter um relacionamento tão vazio.

_Eu sinto a falta de você_  
_Me sinto só_  
_E aí?_  
_Será que você volta?_  
_Tudo à minha volta_  
_É triste_  
_E aí?_  
_O amor pode acontecer_  
_De novo pra você_  
_Palpite..._

Continuaram a comer em silêncio. Ao olhar outra vez para Sesshoumaru, Rin viu desejo nos olhos dele, o mesmo desejo que crescia dentro dela. Não podiam evitar a paixão, que era um fogo tão fatal como o dos raios do sol que nascia todas as manhãs, infalivelmente.

- O quê? – Sesshoumaru indagou, estudando-a de perto. Naquele momento, Rin percebeu que estivera pensando alto.

- Nada. Só estava meditando.

- Sobre o quê?

- Nada de importante.

- Vou insistir até você me contar.

- Já disse que não é nada importante – repetiu, levantando a voz.

- Quer ver o sol nascer junto comigo? – convidou-a.

- Não.

Ele riu, surpreendendo-a:

- Gostaria de ver junto com você o sol nascer. Gostaria também de fazer um monte de coisas com você. Por exemplo: comer todas as refeições com você, olhar todos os dias nascerem com você, fazer amor com você todos os dias, todas as horas...

Ela fitou-o, assustada. O que ele queria dizer?

- Termine de comer, e em seguida conversamos – ele propôs.

Atulhando o pensamento dela com milhares de perguntas, Sesshoumaru continuou a comer em silêncio. Rin fez o mesmo, com uma enorme calma. Os dois terminaram a refeição juntos, finalmente.

- Vamos tomar café na sala – Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

_Tô com saudade de você_  
_Do nosso banho de chuva_  
_Do calor na minha pele_  
_Da língua tua_  
_Tô com saudade de você_  
_Censurando o meu vestido_  
_As juras de amor_  
_Ao pé do ouvido_  
_Truque do desejo_  
_Guardo na boca_  
_O gosto do beijo..._

Rin o seguiu e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Sesshoumaru avivava o fogo da lareira.

- Agora vamos conversar – Sesshoumaru murmurou, sentando-se à frente dela e segurando-lhe a mão.

Devagar, beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos com muito carinho. Logo depois, apertou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, segurando-as com paixão.

Rin o olhou, fascinada. Será que ele estava tentando seduzi-la? O tapete de pele continuava no mesmo lugar...

- Não quero ter um caso com você – ele falou com firmeza.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, enquanto Sesshoumaru deslizava as mãos até seu pescoço e o massageava.

- Eu estava errado, Rin. Você sempre soube o que era certo pra mim.

- Obrigada – replicou friamente, controlando o fogo que lhe abrasava o coração.

- Você ainda me ama?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, Rin prendeu a respiração. Nunca esqueceria o dia do resgate, quando ele fora embora sem nem ao menos se despedir dela, sem uma explicação.

- Não quero vê-lo de novo, enquanto viver – ela declarou, afastando-se.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu como ela nunca o vira fazer antes.

- E, sendo assim, você não vem mais me visitar porque sente pena de mim?

- Claro que não – respondeu, exasperada. – Nunca senti a menor pena de você. Desde o momento em que o vi cortando lenha no meio da floresta, soube que era o homem mais decidido do mundo.

- Ótimo! – exclamou. Em seguida, respirou fundo e acrescentou num murmúrio doce: - Eu amo você.

- É mentira.

- Eu te amo e você me ama.

- Você disse que estava tentando dirigir sua vida. Não acreditou no meu amor.

- Estava errado, mas você tem que levar em conta as circunstâncias. O julgamento, o rompimento do noivado, tudo isso ofuscou a verdade, deixando-me cego – revelou, aproximando os lábios dela.

- Você não pode mudar de opinião desse jeito.

Ela suspirou com dificuldade.

- O que quer que eu diga? Por que não posso amar você? Quero você desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. A partir de então, cada vez mais preciso de você.

- Você passou mais de um mês sem me ver. Não me disse uma só palavra depois do resgate; apenas montou em Ranger e foi embora. Por que não me falou isso no fim de semana passado?

- Tinha que provar a você que podia arranjar um emprego sem sua interferência, e precisava provar a mim mesmo que podia conquistá-la só com o amor, não pela compaixão. Posso cuidar de minha vida, Rin. Só não posso é viver sem você.

Sesshoumaru buscou-lhe os olhos, mas não fez nenhum movimento para tocá-la de novo. Um longo momento se passou, depois outro. Hesitante, Rin se aproximou dele e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ele cerrou os olhos e suspirou. Em seguida, abraçou-a bem forte, os lábios procurando os dela com ardor.

Rin aceitou o beijo, primeiro um pouco receosa, em seguida ansiosa, à medida que ele demonstrava amor e paixão.

Rin não pôde se controlar quando um arrepio a percorreu, aquecendo-lhe o sangue, deixando-a ansiosa para tê-lo cada vez mais.

Sesshoumaru explorou-lhe a boca por completo, captando-lhe toda a doçura. Suas línguas se envolveram no sensual jogo do amor, e Rin respondeu a cada pedido silencioso dele. Quando se separaram por alguns instantes, Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e sorriu:

- Eu amo você. Creio que nunca vou provar-lhe quanto, porém jamais a deixarei de novo. Naquele dia em que Yahiko foi resgatado, você não imagina como gostaria de ter podido consolá-la, abraçá-la, mas não podia. Tinha que vir para você por inteiro, compreende?

- Sim – ela sussurrou, dispensando mais explicações.

- Eu a amo, Rin. Eu a amo! Yahiko achou um tesouro na mina, e eu achei um tesouro em você!

Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair, e a água corria ligeira para o riacho, que desembocava no rio, que desaguava no oceano. Dentro da cabana, só se ouvia o crepitar do fogo... fogo que os unia numa única chama de amor, transformando a promessa de felicidade num sonho real. Sim, agora Rin sabia que sempre estivera certa: Sesshoumaru era o vizinho perfeito!

_Eu sinto a falta de você  
Me sinto só  
E aí?  
Será que você volta?  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste  
E aí?  
O amor pode acontecer  
De novo pra você  
Palpite..._

_E aí?  
Será que você volta?  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste  
E aí?  
O amor pode acontecer  
De novo pra você  
Palpite...III_

_

* * *

E FIIIIIMM!_

_Foi legal passar essa história bonita e quente pra vocês!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! :)_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_That's all, Folks!_

_Bjão e até a próxima ;)  
_


End file.
